Wheel of Time Book 13
by Lazaruss
Summary: As always, dedicated to Robert Jordan, who made all of this possible.
1. Prophecies of the Dragon

Lazaruss : _First some colected prophecies :_

* * *

_And the Shadow fell upon the Land, and the World was riven stone from stone. The oceans fled, and the mountains were swallowed up, and the nations were scattered to the eight corners of the World. The moon was as blood, and the sun was as ashes. The seas boiled, and the living envied the dead. All was shattered, and all but memory lost, and one memory above all others, of him who brought the Shadow and the Breaking of the World. And him they named Dragon._

_And it came to pass in those days, as it had come before and would come again, that the Dark lay heavy on the land and weighed down the hearts of men, and the green things failed, and hope died._

_And men cried out to the Creator, praying, O Light of the Heavens, Light of the World, let the Promised One be born of the mountain, according to the Prophecies, as he was in Ages past and will be in Ages to come. Let the Prince of the Morning sing to the land that green things will grow and the valleys give forth lambs. Let the arm of the Lord of the Dawn shelter us from the Dark, and the great sword of justice defend us. Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time._

_And it shall come to pass that what men made shall be shattered, and the Shadow shall lie across the Pattern of the Age, and the Dark One shall once more lay his hand upon the world of man. Women shall weep and men quail as the nations of the earth are rent like rotting cloth. Neither shall anything stand nor abide…_

…_Yet one shall be born to face the Shadow, born once more as he was born before and shall be born again, time without end. The Dragon shall be Reborn, and there shall be wailing and gnashing of teeth at his rebirth. In sackcloth and ashes shall he clothe the people, and he shall break the world again by his coming, tearing apart all thier that bind. Like the unfettered dawn shall he blind us, and burn us, yet shall the Dragon Reborn confront the Shadow at the Last Battle, and his blood shall give us the Light. Let tears flow, O ye people of the world. Weep for your salvation._

_Till shade is gone, till water is gone, into the Shadow with teeth bared, screaming defiance with the last breath to spit in the Sightblinders eye on the last day…_

_And his pats shall be many and who shall know his name, for he shall be bourn amongst us many times in many guises, as he has bean and ever will be, time without end. His coming shall be like the sharp edge of the plow, turning our lives in furrows ripping us from out the places where we lie in our silence. The braker of bonds ; The forger of chains. The maker of futures ; the unshaper of destiny._

_Twice and Twice shall he be marked ; Twice to live and Twice to die. Once a Herron to set his path, twice a Herron to name him true. Once a Draggon for memories lost, twice a Dragon for the price he must pay. Twice dawns the day when his blood is shed ; Once for Mourning, Twice for Birth. Red on Black, the Dragon's blood stains the rock at Shayol Ghool. In the Pit of Doom shall his blood free men from the Shadow.  
_

_And it was written that no hand but his should wield the Sword held in the Stone, but he did draw it out, like fire in his hand, and his glory did burn the world. Thus did it begin. Thus do we sing his Rebirth. Thus do we sing the beginning._

_The Shadow shall rise across the world, and darken every land, even to the smallest corner, and there shall be neither Light nor safety. And he who shall be born of the Dawn, born of the Maiden, according to Prophecy, he shall stretch forth his hands to catch the Shadow, and the world shall scream in the pain of salvation. All Glory be to the Creator, and to the Light, and to he who shall be born again. May the Light save us from him._

_Power of the Shadow made human flesh, wakened to turmoil strife and ruin. The Reborn One, marked and bleeding, dances the sword in dreams and mist, chains the Shadowsworn to his will, from the city lost and forsaken leads the spears to war once more, breaks the spears and makes them see, truth long hidden in the ancient dream.  
_

_The White Tower shall be broken by his name, and Aes Sedai shall kneel to wash his feet and dry them with their hair._

_And when the blood was sprinkled on ground where nothing could grow, the Children of the Dragon did spring up, the People of the Dragon, armed to dance with death. And he did call them forth from the wasted lands, and they did shake the world with battle._

_With his coming are the dreaded fires born again. The hills burn and the land turns sere. The tides of men run out and the hours dwindle. The wall is pierced and the veil of partings raised. Storms rumble beyond the horizon and the fires of heaven purge the earth. There is no salvation without destruction, no hope this side of death. _

_And the glory of the Light did shine upon him. And the peace of the Light did he give men. Binding nations to him. Making one of many. Yet the shards of heart did give wounds. And what was once did come again …………. In fire and storm, splitting all in twain. For his peace……………… for his peace……………. Was the peace……………… was the peace………………. of the sword. And the glory of the Light did shine upon him._

_The lions sing and the hills take flight. Moon by day and the Sun by night. Blind man, deaf man, jackdaw, fool ; Let the Lord of Chaos rule._

_The unstained tower brakes and bends knee to the forgotten sin. The seas rage and the stormclouds gather unsean. Beyond the horizon hidden fires swell and serpents nestle in the bosom. What was exalted is cast down ; what was cast down is raised up. Order burns to clear his path._

_There can be no health in us, nor can any good thing grow, for the land is one with the Dragon Reborn and he is one with the land. Soul of fire, heart of stone, in pride he conquers forcing the proud to yield. He calls upon the mountains to kneel, and the seas to give way, and the very heavens to bow. Pray that the heart of stone remembers tears, and the soul of fire, love._

_As the plow breaks the earth, shall he break the lives of men, and all that was shall be consumed in the fire of his eyes. The trumpets of war shall sound at his footsteps, the ravens feed at his voice, and he shall wear a crown of swords._

_Master of the lightnings, rider on the storm, bearer of the crown of swords, spinner of our fate. Who thinks he turns the Weal of Time may learn the truth too late… _

_The seals that hold back night shall weaken, and in the heart of winter shall Winter's Heart be born amid the wailing of lamentations and the gnashing of teeth, for Winter's Heart shall ride a black horse, and the name of it is Death._

_And it shall come to pass in the days when the Dark Hunt rides, when the right hand falters and the left hand strays, that mankind shall come to the Crossroads of Twilight and all that is, all that was, and all that will be shall balance on the point of a sword, while the winds of the Shadow grow._

_We rode on the winds of the rising storm, we ran to the sound of the thunder, we danced among the lightning bolts, and tore the world asunder…_

_At the end of time, when the Many become One, the Last Storm shall gather its angry winds to destroy a lend already dying._ _And in its heart, a blind man shall stand upon his own grave. There he shall see again and weep for what has been wrought._

* * *

Lazaruss : _And now let us begin...  
_


	2. Prologue 1a Peaces

Lazaruss :" _So here it is ; my version of WOT book 13. Mind you, I haven't yet been able to figure out everything from TGS, but I'm pretty sure I'm on the right track. Mind you, I'm going to copy- paste some parts of my previous work into this, but each chapter will have new things. I don't own anything. _"

* * *

**Wheel Of Time ; Book Thirteen**

* * *

**_Prologue 1.a ; Peaces_**

Shadow was thick in the wooden corridor carpeted in red. A few oil lamps on its dark walls weren't enough to scatter them efficiently, something he highly valued ; A small mercy he couldn't do without. Shadows were his only refuge and escape from the Jailor, for in the shadows was where his power lied. A small power, yet all he had. He had to use what he had left, to use any means necessary just to reach tomorrow. And tomorrow, the day after… And after that…

His soft black boots gave no sound not even over old boards that would squeak to anyone else's, as he was gliding to the room, swiftly and deadly like a wiper. Air and draft made no stir on his black hooded cloak, no matter how fast he would stream down the halls or how strong the draft would be. Catching in moments a mild scent, the Halfman paused, sniffing the air. He was ordered to avoid being seen by others. Only those that needed to, should. Only the selected few. The sent of human flesh faded in the air replaced by the smell of the room. Mold and dust and dampness. Bare few people still occupied the inn at the _Blue Flower_, yet caution was a golden quality, now more than ever. No, it was only a breath taken minutes back. Nothing to be alarmed about. He wished he could stop quivering, though.

Ever since the Jailor brought them here, dark times have befallen this establishment. The inn was loosing customers rapidly, all complaining about some trifle things, yet fear was what drove them out. At least, rats and pests and other of the Great Lord's eyes seemed to avoid this building, if such a thing was even possible considering the situation. But except from the vermin, rot and decay gripped this building as tightly as anywhere else. Even the plaster started to fall off the walls. He knew better than to assume that this has to do with the Great Lord's braking free, but something about the last guest that has checked in. The owners were scared spitless too, or they would run away with whatever they could carry, leaving their little party to manage on their own. And they were not stupid enough to ask them to leave, ether.

It wasn't just these people. The entire world was afraid. All the signs were there. The day of the Return was shortly at hand, and there would be no shadows to hide. Not for him.

Tonight he saw them. His brethren and servants and their pets, all marching from the Blight, dispatched by Shayol Ghul, the Mountain itself. There was little chance of being caught. No one there would ever suspect him, of all creatures was a spy. He didn't even believe the situation him self ; a Myrdraal not in service to the Shadow ! A traitor amongst the faithful !

The Blight was cold and dark tonight. Takan'dar was spitting enough smoke to blacken the world's sky, and blades forged in the screams of those innocent made the blacksmiths proud. He still had his, a gleaming black sword still reeking of thick despair. The Jailor was kind enough to give it back to him after the first day. They both knew that now that sword will never strike there where the Jailor would not have it. Oh, how he hated and despised him. But there was no choice any more. Even if he would somehow manage to kill him, the Great Lord would never let him be. The Great Lord's mercy was but a little less horrible than his punishment. Or maybe it was the other way around.

Dodging a corner he finally reached the room. A simple guest quarters for a not so simple guest. There was more light here which did not suit him much, but he resumed as he went without hesitation. He must be eager to please his new master if he would see tomorrow.

Stopping in front of the door he reached forth and knocked. The Jailor commanded him to knock as it once was done in Aridhol. At first the Halfman didn't know how it was suppose to be, but he learned it after the first few tortures. It was dubious that they even had special kinds of knocking in Aridhol. More likely, the Jailor just wanted to torture him out of boredom, or maybe to find a way to recognize him by knocking he would come up with, during pain.

A dry and thin man cracked them opened just enough to expose half of his face and observe him. He too was different than the last time the Halfman saw him. More wrinkles, more gray in his hair, bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep and of course more insanity circling them. It seemed that nothing was immune to the Jailor's presence any longer. The former Whitecloak eyed him suspiciously. Despite all the changes he might have endured, the man still turned pale as he'd look at his eye-less face. 'Gaze of the eye-less was fear'. Fear and insanity. A lovely touch upon the human's mind. But the Midraal was uneasy about it too ; how much of such an effect did the Jailor have on him ?

" Master Mordeth is expecting me. "; he spoke in a voice which sounded like grinding bones or tearing old leather. It made the man's hair stand up even more. Despite everything, still very satisfactory. Backing away a few steps, the former Whitecloak opened the door all the way letting him trough. Giving him one of his best grins trough those corpse-white teeth, the Halfman entered.

The room wasn't very big for the Jailor liked to remain anonymous. It held almost nothing but a bed, a chair, a washstand and a small wardrobe chest. A few messy, hardly touched metal trays stood on the floor near the entrance. Poison was definitely out of the question now that he ceased drinking and dining altogether. It was already spoiling any way, almost a day old. There was also a girl there, half dressed and staring at the ceiling with unblinking eyes ; A woman of the streets, fading from this life due to a merest touch. Soon she'd start to tremble and than her life will freeze cold. It was pure fear that was killing her ; fear and terror in their rawest form, but it was so much of it and so crudely pored into her soul, she wasn't even aware of what it was that was killing her. He could smell the reek it from where he stood. The Jailor had such… mortal… appetites.

The man who called him self Jeraal Mordeth was sitting on an opened window, one foot inside, the other bended on the frame so he could place his elbow at the knee while studying his dagger, short and curved with a long gilded handle that held a sizable ruby at the end of its hilt, and blade decorated by serpents of golden threads. Padan Fain, as his last master named him, and there was still a standing order to kill him on sight. The short old man with a big nose and small cunning black eyes was grinning at the moonlight reflected off the blade of his dagger. The light actually seemed paler as it passed its edge. Dry gray hair, all messy, never reached his ill-fitting noble red coat, and a short trimmed beard decorated his face.

Midraal was waiting for the Jailor to speak to him first, another lesson he was thought from the beginning. It could sometimes last for hours, but if he'd make a sound before he was spoken to, he would suffer pain he did not believe could be inflicted upon his kind. Such lessons were sometimes long, sometimes short, depending on the Jailor's mood, but never without intended results. No meter how long it took, he had to wait on being addressed, even though the Jailor was so enticed in studying his…

" Shaidar Haran… "; the man spoke suddenly, almost startling him, but the name stretched long and sort of breathy over his tongue :" … The Hand of Darkness… "; he continued :" Have you seen him yet ?"

" No. "; the Halfman spoke :" But his orders are on every lip in the Blight. "

Jailor turned his cold stare meeting his eye-less face :" I'll ask if lips and orders concern me. "

This time, meeting the Myrdraal's eyes produced a reversed effect. The Halfman tried not to shudder as he bowed his head, but he knew this was a bad omen, one that promised more pain in the near future. Importance of protocol, or mere boredom, it all led to the same. Yet it turned out that Fain had no time to mind his slips of the tongue :

" Where is the army going ?"

" To Torwain's Gap and southward. "; the Mydraal spoke. It was going to meet an army that rode under a most peculiar banner, yet this time he wasn't going to say a word more than he had to.

" Good. "; Fain muttered :" And the bird of gold shall feed the dark hounds. "; Despite himself, Myrdraal twitched. How much did this man know ? Why did he even send him to investigate if he already had the answers ? Even the Chosen would not waist his time so :" And what news of Morudin ?"

" The _Nae'bliss_ never shows him self out in the opened, "; he spoke :" Yet his orders are to murder Perin Aybara and Matrim Cauton. "; he had to pause before continuing, for Fain gave him an angry frown :" Rand Al'Thor is to be left for him. "

" Al'Thor !"; Fain growled, sending chill down his spine :" He'll suffer death of a thousand deaths, and thank me on his knees when I finally give it to him. But it shall be me ! He is mine ! My hand !"

Even the former Whitecloak at the door shivered. He was quite mad now, yet Jailor's yell would still freeze his toes. Al'Thor was a sensitive topic. The Myrdraal did not know how much of the Great Lord's touch remained within Fain's soul, but he was still compelled to follow al'Thor, drawn to him like a blood hound. It kept him awake at night, sometimes screaming curses with the man's name in them, at the walls in the room. Most of the time he was able to suppress the urge, probably by the means of his dagger, yet when he would sleep, seldom as it was, his thoughts would drift to that place again. It was a blow that tipped him over the edge when he found out that Al'Thor somehow survived the cut from the Jailor's dagger the last time they'd met – Survived – and now Fain seemed madder than ever.

" You will not drive me again !"; Fain growled :" Rand al'Thor will scream as no one ever has ! No ! I must not let that happen ! He must die quickly… As soon as possible, not to hound me again. Dangerous. He's dangerous, but he must die and must die by my hand ! Let the whole world die if that is what it takes !"

Despite himself, the Halfman smiled. Something within him chuckled to such words, though he didn't know what. Perhaps the corruption which was seeping from the Jailor was affecting him too ; So similar to that of the Great Lord's and yet quite the opposite. That was a disturbing possibility. Fain was not the Great Lord, yet the Halfman was already feeling a bond to him, much stronger than that he was made with. Yet the evil which was in the Jailor would surely tend to destroy any creature such as he. Or maybe just pervert him into… He didn't want to think about that, but his eye-less face glanced at the former Whitecloak at the dour.

Fain was gripping his dagger so hard it made his knuckles pale. It seems as he was fighting back the urge to run it trough the nearest heart, and the Midraal was not able to run. He simply had no strength in him to go before the Jailor was done with him. Rand al'Thor was never a good topic to mention.

" We must speed up the turnings. "; Fain murmured to himself :" Their plans won't see me, no, not me ; a snake in the grass. The venom shall set me free. "; he raised his dagger to admire its blade again :" First al'Thor, and than the others… They will scream. Yes… They _will_ scream… "

The Halfman was so intent on listening to his new instructions, he failed to realize his lips curved into a smile once more. The half dressed girl had made her last twitch…

* * *

Warm rays of the sun were spilling over snow-tipped peaks, radiating with joy and relief for everyone, but mostly for Leane Sharif. After months of continuous imprisonment in the Tower's basements, the girl reveled in fresh air and sunlight. Tesan watched her with a sense of curiosity and wonder as she moved around the mountainside, a smile on her face and humming to herself softly. Had there been no danger of falling off the cliff, she was sure the girl would have been hopping.

She tsked to herself, mildly irritated. Leane was anything but a girl, yet right now it was hard not to think of her as such, with that youthful face of hers and the way she was acting. Understandable, with all she had been through, but Tesan didn't quite approve of such behavior. Most inappropriate for an Aes Sedai. Not to mention the way she had been dressing since, or the time she had been spending in front of a mirror. Being Domani was no excuse ; nationalities fell second to being an Aes Sedai.

Even so, Tesan wasn't really annoyed. How could anyone be anything but joyous when tasting freedom for the first time in months ? How could anyone hold on to their restraint after what that poor woman had been through ? She smiled to herself, dropping her face conceal it ; how could anyone restrain their joy when the sun had finally come back to the world ?

Barely a day earlier the sky had been blanketed by an impenetrable layer of bleak flat clouds, shutting the sun off, preventing it from shining upon the land. Not even the stars and the moon had been there any more to give their comfort. And now at last, like a ripple in the pond from the spot where a pebble landed, the clouds have broken apart in a perfect circle. Tesan gazed at the countryside stretching out before her, now illuminated by the radiant sun. Barely anything green could be seen down there. From the river to the east to the planes of the west, nothing but an occasional tree still struggling to blossom broke the monotonous scene of dirt, mud and dust. Hopefully, the long awaited dawn would be able to change all that.

" I don't believe we will find anything here. " Doesine spoke softly to her. " We should make haste to the top and go back. "

The three of them were not the only group of sisters dispatched from the White Tower to investigate Dragonmount. Indeed, the return of sunlight had not gone unnoticed among the sisters and everyone agreed it deserved at least some attention.

But there were more important tasks to deal with first. As soon as the ceremony of raising Egwene to the Amyrlin was done, the first task at hand was to choose the Hall and the Ajah Heads. It had been a tiring and exhausting matter which was still going on back at the Tower for most of the Ajahs. The yellows were the first to reach an agreement and despite the fact that Doesine had remained a Sitter, she had still chosen to venture out with them.

With so much that yet needed doing, not many were spared for this expedition. The healing of the Tower was naturally the main priority, so only three groups of three sisters were dispatched to investigate Dragonmount. Egwene… The Amyrlin had insisted that they be groups of sisters from different Ajahs and that they be both Rebel and… It had been a sound decision, but still much time had passed before it was decided who exactly was to go with whom. The only other thing the Amyrlin asked for was that Doesine and Tesan go together with Leane and keep an eye on her. _Fresh air and light would do her good._ Egwene had told them. _But freedom can be intoxicating. Please keep an eye on her. _

Amazing that the child possessed such a sound and logical mind. And such spirit. It was too soon to tell whether she had been fully accepted by the Ajahs, but she herself was quite pleased with the way things turned out. Thinking of that child as an Amyrlin was hard for the most part, but that would change. In time.

Observing Leane, she nodded back to Doesine. There were far more important matters to be concerned with than this. Matters like that Black Tower in Andor. Many rumors had been circulating Tar Valon for a while now about al'Thor's army of Asha'men, and none anything but disturbing. Even if _saidin_ was finally clean – which still sounded too wonderful to be believed – the shear potential for harm of these men reached disastrous. Two times were the emissaries sent and disappeared without a word, and no one yet knew whether they ended up captured like Elaida's half-brained group of assailants, or something worse. Considering the possibilities of that always made her shudder.

One spark of hope remained, though ; the Rebels have brought with them almost two thousand women able to channel. Along with the ones gathered by Elaida, they were more than ready to deal with this so-called Black Tower. It was bold an unorthodox to enlist most of these girls in the novice book in the first place, but Tesan doubted anyone failed to see the logic of that. Traditions and customs had to change with times, and these were the most dangerous times. And if they manage to re-educate those twelve women they had taken from the Seanchan…

Those _damane_, as they called themselves were most troubling. Deep down, each of them believed to her core that she was a… a wild animal needed to be leashed by those filthy things. It would have been far better off to interrogate them and execute them. Egwene believed they could be re-educated and trained to be Aes Sedai, but many thought that it was a waste of valuable effort, better used elsewhere. The Seanchan had a lot to answer for.

" I think you are right, Doesine. " She spoke. " It's best to be done with this quickly. Let's catch up with her. "

Next to Seanchan and the Last Battle, and the Black tower, clear sky of Dragonmount was but a grain of sand in the desert. In a moment, all three were linked with Doesine melding the flows and weaving a Gateway to the top. During this little venture, control over the link was being passed down in turn between Doesine and herself, so that they would be able to practice gateways. And this time Doesine got it right the first time, opening a silvery-blue hole in the air to the tallest peeks of Dragonmount. As they passed through together, Tesan marveled at the miracle of Traveling uncovered again after three thousand years. In a matter of minutes, they had stepped into a place where no one had set foot for hundreds of years. Remarkable.

But as the gateway closed behind them, the unusual nature of their surroundings washed away the link and the sense of marvel. There was no snow here. The small tilted platter seemed like it was sticking out of the topper-most peeks of the mountain, encompassing the jagged tips like a scarf. Bare gray rocks plated together in broken-off layers radiated with faint warmth and even the breeze which carried chill from the lower slopes, seemed pleasant and soothing. This high, sky over their heads was still showing last hints of stars to the west, even though the rising sun had long since cleared the horizon.

It made no sense ; Snow up here should have been reaching their knees, but instead this place was a… a sanctuary from the cold. Was this yet another sign of imminent Tarmon Gaidon ? Was the Dark One touching the pattern yet again ? She couldn't explain it, but somehow she knew that was not the case. There was no darkness here. Instead, this place seemed to… vibrating through her boots in a deep relaxing manner, like the land was making a long sigh of relief.

" I think we've found the point of origin. " Leane spoke to which Tesan nodded. She could almost feel the rock hum silently like a lullaby just beyond their hearing, whispering of safety and warmth and freedom from burdens cast away. Somehow, this was a good place.

The three separated, going about and carefully exploring the area. If there were any clues to be found, this was the place to look. And truly it didn't take Tesan long to spot a white glitter of shattered peaces, scattered upon the flat stone surface. On closer inspection, it appeared to have been an ivory figurine of a robed man before it was broken. Was it a _ter'angreal_ of some kind ? It didn't seem like one now, but maybe it had been.

She was about to summon the others when Doesine beat her to it :" There's someone over here. " she spoke hurrying around a rocky corner.

Leaving the shattered figurine behind, Tesan hurried after her. Someone here ? It seemed highly improbable, but than again, stranger things were happening here. As she and Leane joined her, they found a man lying facedown on the ground, blanketed by a gray patched cloak that was leaving only his head uncovered. His hair was strikingly reddish and he appeared very large in stature.

Approaching him and embracing the source, Doesine readied the flows for delving and gently flipped the poor fellow over with a weave of air. He certainly looked like he was in need of healing, whoever he was. How on earth did he manage to climb so high ? Maybe he was a Seanchan that fell off one of their flying monsters during their retreat. If so, than they had another prisoner to add to those they'd captured.

Now that he was on his back, the oddity of this fellow came into view. Men often left traces of their path all over them if one knew where to look, but the first thing she spotted made no sense at all. He was taller than most men she had seen, which was why he appeared so developed in the first place. But the really odd thing was his fine black clothes decorated with gold and silver. Unlike that tattered cloak, this outfit belonged on a king. His left hand appeared to have been cut off long ago, but that only made his presence here more puzzling ; a man with only one good hand, here ? He could not have been a stray Seanchan or a lost mountain climber.

Something in the silence made her notice that Doesine had not moved since she'd approached to heal the fellow, nor did she weave her healing on him. She stood there frozen, eyes wide with shock and mouth hanging opened. It was than, that she directed her attention on the man's face for the first time and she had to cover her mouth with both hands to muffle a gasp.

Rand al'Thor ! This was Rand al'Thor ! There wasn't an Aes Sedai in Tar Valon who didn't know that face by now. Leane muttered something fervently but it barely registered. The Dragon Reborn was lying unconscious right there and they had just stumbled onto him like a bunch of blundering geese ! Blood and ashes ! What a fool she had been not to assume that he might have arrived there the same way they did ! The next instant all three of them were holding _saidar_, sharing a link guided by Doesine. Even so, Tesan didn't feel any safer ; she doubted that three of them would be able to contain him especially with Leane in the circle.

But Rand al'Thor didn't stir. He didn't stir even when he had been turned over on his back by Doesine, thank the Light. He appeared to be sleeping, but… What was wrong with him ? What was he doing here ?

" We have to get him to the Tower. " She whispered as softly as she could. If they'd wake him up… She dreaded to think of what might happen.

" Maybe… maybe we should get some help… ?" Leane asked. " It would be… safer if there were… more of us. "

Tesan considered that ; thirteen of them, linked sounded like a good idea. A short trip to the Tower and back by a Gateway and…

" If we do so, " Doesine whispered " the entire Tar Valon will know within the hour. It would be like poring oil into fire. "

As much as it was galling, it was true. In their current condition, the Aes Sedai were unable to react properly to something of this magnitude. But it also meant that the three of them would have no help what so ever. Al'Thor still didn't stir, but to Tesan, it appeared as though he might leap at them at any moment, or burn them to cinder, or…

Taking a deep breath she forced her fear down with all the stubbornness she could muster. " We'll just have to be very careful as we move him. " she whispered. " Each thread must be woven softer than cobweb. "

Nodding slowly, Doesine took a deep breath...

* * *

Lazaruss :" _Before you ask, Rand did not simply decide to take a nap up there. He had been through hell, he had no sleep for who knows how long, he had just channeled more of the One Power than anyone in history, and so I imagine that after his 'revelation', pain and exhaustion crashed down upon him. It was shortly before those in Tar Valon noticed the clear sky. _ "


	3. Prologue 1b Peaces

Lazaruss :" _I'm going to do a bit of backtracking from now on, as there are things I haven't told yet. _

PS : _It had come to my attention that Cadsuane's forces would be the ones to reach Rand first. Here, I will attempt to explain why that didn't happen. _"

_**Prologue 1.b ; Peaces

* * *

**_

" We are too late. " Min whispered. " He is already here. "

Their little group was at the end of their strengths from speeding all the way to Ebou Dar, and yet Rand had beet them to it. There was little chance of another outcome ; He was of Aiel blood, the blood of runners and long-walkers but somehow she had still hoped that they would reach him in time. Before he'd level this entire city with balefire. Perhaps sensing her this close would still prevent that.

Through the bond, she could feel the turmoil which was now in him ; Sadness and guilt and rage on one side and determination on the other, moving in to crush him between them. Rand was a boiling pot ready to explode and about to do murder. No, not a pot ; that was way too small. A lightning storm. For weeks now, nothing but ice and coldness was coming from his end of the bond and now this avalanche of emotions corroded every scrap of him. There just wasn't anything else she could feel inside of him not even his wounds. The ice had finally broken, but the torrent thus unleashed was even more terrifying. All these poor people… If only they had Traveled closer to the city…

" The Tarasin Palace. " Nynaeve spoke. " If the Daugter of the Nine Moons had made her residence anywhere, it would be in Tylin's court. "

All four of them were holding the source and were linked in two circles but with their abilities masked and weaves inverted. And a good thing they were, as the city was full of _damane_ and _sul'dam_. Min couldn't see them directly in the crowd, but Nynaeve and the other two Aes Sedai claimed they could sense random channeling being done from every direction. If one of them even suspected that three Aes Sedai were walking the streets… _Stop your petty whining !_ She told herself. Rand was here and he needed her. He needed them all. They were well masked and hidden and no one was going to point fingers at them. She wished she could stop repeating that to herself.

Still they were reasonably safe. On the way here they had discussed what to do should the worst happen ; the channelers were to escape leaving Min and Tam on their own and would meet up with them at a certain place outside the camps. Nynaeve had shown them how to strip an _adam _off a _damane's_ neck to create a distraction while they flee, and had also stated that should anyone channel a thread unless their lives were on the line, they'd be lucky to let the Seanchan have them.

As they moved through the streets, Tam al'Thor and Karldin Manfor were blending in like they were a part of the crowd, while the four of them somehow managed to look more out of place than horses in trees, even with guises woven with the power. It was because they were in such a hurry. Everyone else was calmly pacing the streets, and the four of them were the only ones acting as if the Dark One was after them. Not the men, though. Their stride through the crowd was not slower than theirs, but they were somehow also managing to be indistinct. It was irking her ever since they passed the city gates. How were they doing it ? Was it something only men could do ?

One small fortune was that they were not the only outsiders freshly arrived to the city. The streets were packed with people of all nations, moving about and swarming like ants. Inns and taverns were most likely crammed to the roof with those and many camps were being erected all around the city walls for those yet to come. It was helpful when it came to their disguises, but it also made their progress painfully slow.

She also couldn't help but notice that even despite the number of people, order seemed to blossom here. Men and women were tranquil as they passed them by, going about their daily routines like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. It all seemed so very strange, more so to Min whose life had been deprived of that kind of peace for a long time now. None of these people knew or cared about the Forsaken or Tarmon Gaidon, and to most of them those things were still just the stuff of fables.

A woman in brocaded yellow skirts moved out of their way letting them pass with an insulted sniff but in that brief moment, Min saw a vision around her head and she knew.

" We will not reach him in time. " she spoke. " I saw her die amidst the chaos. "

Puzzled, Tam frowned at her, but Nynaeve just stiffened her pace. " We aren't beaten yet, and I don't intend to go back empty-handed. Move !"

She was gripping her bride in anger, but even so Min would bet every one of her knives she was enjoying Cadsuane's absence. It was necessary – who'd knew what Rand would have done if he'd so much as smell that woman's presence – but that also meant that Beldeine and Corele had no choice but to accept Nynaeve's authority for now, however unofficially.

As soon as the gateway to Tear closed, the two Aes Sedai began discussing the matter of leadership amongst themselves completely ignoring everyone else which Nynaeve bravely endured for about about two full minutes before snapping. In no uncertain terms she had stated that they could ether shut up and follow or go back to Cadsuane which produced a most peculiar outraged expression from both of them. Unfortunately they had little choice in the matter when they realized that Min and Tam were both following Nynaeve, rather than them. Karldin managed to stay out of the thing, but he was biting his under lip a lot since than.

It had taken them a while to reach the city, and for all that time, Nynaeve was the one giving orders. Their basic plan of action was to go in, find Rand and get out, but there were also hundreds of details to work out along the way. Min was to guide them, of course, Karldin would give warning if Rand started to use the Access Key and the Aes Sedai would be an escort with their abilities masked and weaves inverted. Everyone who could have come had come, though Min and Tam were the only ones who had to reach Rand. The two of them were the ones who had to stop him. They had to try. Being captured by the Seanchan would mean nothing if they fail in that. Light, if they fail, there won't be a Seanchan left to capture them !

Unfortunately, their progress through the crowd was slow at best. Familiar Seanchan soldiers in stripped armor and insect-like helmets were moving around distributing food rations which was an added difficulty on top of the _damane_. A lifetime ago, she had seen their like at Falme, but now that seemed like a different age altogether. A different age with different people, but the same Seanchan which still made her skin crawl. They were still collaring women who could channel, using them like animals. Less than animals. Egwene was one of those unfortunate ones to taste the collar on her own neck. And shortly after they'd freed her, Rand was dancing the sword with the Dark One across the sky above Toman Head while the army of heroes of legend marched beneath bearing the Dragon Banner. Funny how familiar sights could bring back old memories like that.

Without warning, the nausea struck her, stronger than anything she had ever felt. The sensation was like her stomach was being ripped apart from the inside and she collapsed on the pavement desperately trying to hold on to her screams. It was Rand ! He had seized the Source ! Tam was there trying to lift her back on her feet, but she pushed him away. " _Go ! Quickly !"_ She managed to utter through clenched teeth.

The rest of them ran towards the palace leaving her behind but she hardly noticed. Her head was ringing and her gut was tearing itself to shreds, and next to that she couldn't even notice concerned strangers that were trying to give her aid. All she could think about was Rand and what was in him, for if she was brought down to her knees there was no telling what he felt. He was about to devastate this city and they were too late. Tears streamed down her face that had nothing to do with the illness she felt.

" Please, Rand… " She whispered. " Please, don't do this… Not this… " Balefire. She could feel him getting ready to unleash it and that realization finally tore a scream out of her lungs.

And than, as abruptly as it struck, the sickness vanished leaving a strange sense of silence in its stead. Its absence came like a complete shock that left her dazed, confused and without a shred of understanding for what had happened. A concerned young man with dark eyes helped her back up and with the ground firmly beneath her, she tried to gather herself. The city was still there, unharmed and clueless to the danger it barely dodged. This stroke of luck was Light-sent and even though she understood little she allowed herself a sigh of relief. Her awareness of Rand had shrunk like he had suddenly transported himself away. Somewhere far away, but she couldn't quite say where.

Unfortunately a moment was all she had as people's screams reached her from the distant square. At first she'd thought that it was Rand destroying the city after all, but that wasn't so as he was not there any more. Men and women and Seanchan soldiers were fleeing towards her like an angry mob and she barely had time to duck and cover into a nearby alley and avoid being caught up in it. Or being trampled over. Despite the unpleasant odors, a large broken wooden crate and a barrel of rainwater served well for her hiding place and she even had space enough to peek through a crack and observe what was happening.

In moments, the street that was tranquil but moments ago was consumed in chaos of running, shouting and showing. Whatever it was that Rand did, it had them spooked pretty good… But what was it that he did other than transport away ? Why were they at once so terrified at seeing a gateway ? Granted that they had probably never seen a gateway before, but this was really too much. It was hard to discern any word from the jumble reaching her, but they appeared to have been shouting of the Dragon Reborn attacking…

It wasn't long before the mass of people began to grow noticeably thinner and through her-peek hole, Min could now recognize a silver leash and a dress with lightnings at the collar. The _sul'dam_ was unaffected by the crowd as if there was an invisible barrier between her and the others and she was apparently welcoming the nearby Seanchan soldiers into that protective bubble. Before she moved on, the woman holding the leash raised her arm to the sky and for a moment it was consumed in green flames. Obviously, this was some kind of a Seanchan precaution in case of an attack, but Min couldn't for the Light of her make head nor tails out of it.

Fortunately, she managed to catch a sight of Nynaeve looking around at the place where Min had collapsed. There were definitely fewer people now and she managed to cross the path from the alley towards her without much difficulty. Tam and the others weren't with her, but at least she was and that gave her some comfort.

" What's going on ?" She managed once they were finally together. " What did he do ?"

" The fool !" Nynaeve grumbled. " They were afraid of him for weeks now ! He declares war on them and than drops a gateway right into their lap ! Of course it would turn the city upside down !"

Min felt a touch of relief – Rand wasn't going to do it after all – but that still left the question of why. What had changed his mind ? He was somewhere far away, to north and east, but beyond that, she could barely feel him.

" There you are. " Corele showed up all out of breath. " We must move and move fast. The Seanchan are mobilizing ; There are thousands of little groups combing the streets, each with a _damane_ or two. Should they suspect us… "

" We will meet up with… " Nynaeve started.

" There is no time, girl !" Corele spouted, truly frantic. " I don't want to feel the Seanchan collar on my throat ! Make us a Gateway now !" The woman was out of her mind ! One gateway opening in Ebou Dar was bad enough, but another one would be far worse. Not to mention that they had to know a place well before hoping to Travel anywhere. Even Min knew that much. And on top of that she had managed to anger the one person she needed to spirit her away ; She wasn't strong enough to open a gateway on her own.

Tugging at her bride, Nynaeve took a deep breath before answering. " We stick to the plan. We will leave the city along with everyone else and meet up with the others at the agreed upon location. And if you don't like that option, I'll find one of those collars and lead you out of the city as a _damane_. " With that she turned and ran along with the onrushing masses. Min followed and so did Corele, grumbling to herself but having little choice in the matter.

* * *

Searing dry winds kept scratching her naked skin with sharp whips of sand, as Shanari Komaldan hanged by her ankles from the top of a tall wooden tripod made from rough planks simply tied by a peace of rope. An upside down image of her surroundings blurred to her weary eyes and not for the first time she groaned in pain. Her tormented body was lined with bruises and scars which burned even worse on that hot wind. Again she reached for the skin pouch of water, and again her fingers came short enough to brush the chilled surface of the bag, but nothing more than that. The very act of reaching over was like trying to lift a cart full of rocks and she just slumped back swaying helplessly. She wasn't able to cry any more, not being conscious enough for tears, a small mercy, considering how thirsty she was. Fires of thirst were making her want to howl on top of her lungs, but she was too weak except for an occasional squeal. She couldn't even cry.

For what seemed like a small eternity did she hang upside down in this desert, so long that she almost forgot the base camp she was in before. Not even pleasant and much too real visions of her tent could get to her any more. She was dying under the pain of by far the worst fate she could conceive, alone here in this inferno with no one of her own to honor her much less aid her. She couldn't see the molten sands or the cloudless sky any more, just blue below and yellow above. And the ever present heat. Oh, the heat !

At first she thought she was hallucinating again, but as it went on, she found herself almost laughing, gurgling in the cool soothing gulps of fresh water. She chocked on it, wanting more, but the woman took the waterbag away sharply. Shanari was no longer hanging upside down, but she was still bound hands by feet, naked and bruised on hot sands which scratched her skin and flared against her opened wounds. But none of that metered. She somehow managed to scrape the last few drops of precious water from her face, without a care that her tongue picked up more sand than moisture, and after panting a considerable while, she managed to look at her tormentor.

The woman was old, though she possessed the ageless face, dressed in a leathery garb of her people and by her side were a leather shield and a long spear. Long red hair with a hint of gray hanged to her neck framing her grim face and pair of dark blue eyes. The merciless sun had darkened her skin to the color of bronze. Shanari knew her well, though not in this garb. The very presence of her here, free and un-collared, made her afraid to her toes. And worse still, she was at her mercy !

" The water must settle before you can get more. " the grim-faced Wiseone spoke to her. " Too much and you'll breath your life out. Be thankful that we have no interest in your death at this point. "

Now that her mouth were wet again, Shanari could find her words, though it was still such an effort to speak. " P… please… you mustn't do this... You're not… supposed to be… "

But one sharp frown cut her words short. " Would you like to hang a bit longer ?" It was enough to put a lump in her throat. She could just shake her head and drop her eyes. " Good. You Seanchan have less honor than any we have met thus far. An Ayiel child would have endured the Tripod twice as long as you have, and still wouldn't brake. You are soft, and you deserve no pity. " Shanari felt her cheeks getting wet. Despite the heat in the desert, tears were streaming down her face, precious water dripping down, vaporizing even before the sand would absorb it. With all her strength she forced her self to stop. Every drop was precious, and she was wasting them on tears. She would have failed, but the next words from her captor strengthened her " But the Shaido can be merciful to those who are faithful. Ether you will obey me, or I will leave you hear for good. "

Shanari wanted to say no. She wanted with all her heart, but instead the words that came out were " Yes, Wiseone. " A little louder than a whisper, but loud enough to be caught by the other woman's ears.

" So good. " her new mistress smiled grimly " I will take you back now… " the pain was gone momentarily along with any wound and bruise, and Shanari, though still very weak, found the strength to stand up on wobbly legs. Her shoulder still ached though, and when she looked, she found a black bruise over it, not mended like the rest.

" A reminder of this night. " the Wiseone spoke " And remember that I can take you here whenever I want. " And with those words she vanished

The light vanished. The desert and the heat vanished and Shanari jerked out of a soft bed in her tent. Beads of sweat glistened in the faint moonlight all over her skin and the only thing that stirred the silence was the drum-like pounding of her heart. It was a warm night in the late days of spring, and the thin edge of the moon was ducking under her tent flap. But she didn't have eyes for the night, only for her curved wooden nightstand with a big round mirror. Forcing herself to get up, she approached it and not pausing to pore a glass, she took the whole pitcher up and started gulping cold water thirstily. But somewhere down the middle of it, she stopped, almost dropping the thing down to gaze in the reflection before her. A big black bruise on her right shoulder peeked beneath the edges of her night gown. Even touching it wouldn't make it go away in a flash of dream. It was real… It was…

Tears of helplessness dripped from her cheeks, as a feeling of utter terror came over her, aand she slid down on the floor of her tent. It was unthinkable that a _damane_ could do that to a _Sul'dam_. The worst kind of madness ! She felt sick to her gut with fear and despair, and worse still as an even more horrible notion came to her ; What if this was not the only one ? This _marath'damane_ was collared along with 328 of the Shaido _marath'damane_ that were captured in the glorious victory that general Tylee Khirgan won a few days ago in Althara. What if they all could… ? What if the other _Sul'dam _were going trough this exact same thing this very night ? Those dreadful thoughts kept racing trough her head and tired as she was, she couldn't nether move from the floor, nor get some sleep for the rest of the night. The morning found her in the same condition, vomiting yet again.

* * *

Lazaruss :"_ I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, but i've had difficult exams. I'll try to update sooner. _"


	4. Prologue 1c Peaces

Lazaruss : " _To Data : I have enjoyed your review, despite it being a negative one. If you have any more remarks, feel free to state them. Oh, and I would also like it if you'd send me your e-mail. (mine's in my profile) I'm a WOT-junky too._

_Ok ; This is me, explaining myself. Pay attention._

_If Cadsuane did send someone to stop Rand, Min would have HAD to be one of those. They could not have hoped to stop him by force, but that's why Min and Tam were there fore. The channelers were more like an escort. A precaution if you will. After all, Min and Tam had to Travel to Ebou Dar._

_Cadsuane DID have to send someone immediately. I didn't see that at first but now I do. She knows that Rand will sink even deeper into the dark if he goes through with this and of course she would do everything in her power to prevent that. _

_Rand didn't travel straight to the city, and nether did they ; there are farms all around Ebou Dar, and camps for the incoming people and soldiers, and a gateway opening close by could be disastrous, for Rand as well, as he would reveal himself before he was ready. They had tracked Rand on foot as fast as they could, but he bit them to it. (Aiel are runners ) _

_Rand did not sense Min. He most definitely did NOT. It may seem like a stretch, but put yourself in his shoes ; Is there room in him for anything else next to what's troubling him now ? He is torn apart on the inside between monstrous forces and his feelings are no longer the feelings of a normal person. He was true as day Insane. Had he been 'sane', he would have been able to notice her, but he was too preoccupied with other matters. Madness is not just ailment of the mind._

_Yes, the riots did start. The Seanchan started them. They still have no way of defending against Traveling, (it takes time to break the captured Aes Sedai) so one of the few precautions they do have is that, at the first sign of a gateway they rise a general alarm throughout the city and hope they have time enough to mobilize their defenses. That's exactly what they did._

_And lastly, Rand needs to find himself in the White Tower, or else how could he 'face the Amyrlin Seat and know her anger' ? The previous chapter merely explains why Cadsuane's forces were delayed at Ebou Dar and why the WT found him first._

_I'll still go back, and make all these things more obvious. Sorry for the confusion. _"

* * *

**Prologue 1.c ; **_**Peaces**_

" Mother, are you sure this is wise ?" Saerin asked following behind her with green skirts rustling on the draft. There was too much draft in these corridors for silken skirts the kind of Saerin often wore, but at least she had donned a green-slashed-white one. The sisters were working hard to put their differences behind them, but was it enough ? They had spent so long hating each other ; how can one simply move on after everything that was said and done ?

Well, even if deeper currents still rushed beneath, on the surface, the Tower began to resemble its former self, after a considerable effort on their part. And of course, the Seanchan part. Unity was easily returning now that the Tower was faced with such a great enemy and next to that, their internal squabble seemed petty indeed. There were still hard feelings and a few harsh words spoken out loud, but the Sitters were always there to quell these flames as soon as they would start. With luck, the division would soon become a thing of the past, and Egwene only prayed that it be soon enough.

And of course, as hard as everyone was trying, she had to try harder still. She had to prove to all of them that she was indeed worthy of wearing the seven-stripped stole and many questions were being left for her alone to resolve simply for that. One of the more troubling ones was what to do with the former king of Illian. Matin Stepaneos Den Banglar had been promised the return to his throne and he was still expecting that deal to be fulfilled, but she had no idea of how to make that happen. Rand certainly wasn't about to give up that crown willingly. Still, that was for later. There were many other things yet to do and many decisions to be made, but what she was about now was one of the most important ones.

" One should never judge people they do not know. " She spoke back to Saerin. The woman was not foolish, just overly protective. Egwene was the Amyrlin now, and Saerin did support her, but she still seemed to think Egwene needed her guidance not to stumble along the way. And she was not the only one. A lot was riding on Egwene's shoulders and the smallest mistake could prove disastrous. " They had nearly toppled the Tower once already, and they might very well do so again. We must know all we can about them. We must know _them_. " There wasn't much chance of that, the way things had been going, but she wasn't willing to give up yet.

Saerin nodded with a slim smile. Even though she hadn't been elected for Egwene's keeper she was often in her presence giving helpful advice and sometimes testing her judgment. Like now. Even so, Egwene was glad for her company, more so as Silviana wasn't with them. She had a lot of paperwork to sort out for tonight and had it not been for Saerin, Egwene would be left with Tesan, Magla and of course Romanda. They were her escort today as she moved about the Tower overseeing the progress of things.

Repairs of the damaged walls were well under way with masons and workers mending the gaps, but that was but a fraction of what Egwene was keeping an eye on. Even though all the rifts between the Ajahs were closed they weren't stitched perfectly, and could break open again if they weren't careful. And Egwene felt the best way to prevent that was to make these grand walks around the Tower as it gave her a chance to personally observe what was going on among the sisters and also help boost their moral.

This time however, she was not heading towards the common areas but towards the cellars where the prisoners were being kept. The Tower guard stood lined along the walls saluting her by touching the flame of Tar Valon on the breast of their uniforms to which she answered with a curt nod. Some sisters thought that there were too many of them guarding the prisoners, but Egwene insisted. They could not be too careful with the Seanchan.

As the last dour opened to let her pass, Egwene found herself once again at the prison section of the basement. It brought back the recent memories of being cooped up in a small cell, dosed with forkroot and shielded from _saidar_. Dreams had been here only refuge back then. Dreams and the courage to fight on. And those who occupied these cells now didn't have even that.

After capture, most of the prisoners had been on their deathbed and the Yellows had to work hard to save their lives. One of those was wearing some kind of a ring _Ter'Angreal_ which was siphoning his life and the only way to save him was to cut it off along with the finger before giving him extensive Healing. Most of the others came from flying beasts that had been crashed down, and as for the captured _damane _and _sul'dam_, they had been shielded and taken at another part of the prisons. All of them were being worked hard in order to extract what they could out of them, but with little to no success. Turning around the _damane _would be hard, but it would be simple compared to learning anything from the soldiers.

Not letting her hesitation show, she marched right in and started through the long row of bars placed on each side of the corridor. There were no windows here so oil lamps provided the light. The prisoners were few, placed to occupy cells nearest to the entrance and so they all looked up as she approached but averted their eyes immediately after. Even in defeat, these people didn't whimper, nor plea. Food and water stood hardly touched as if they thought they might contain some sort of poison, though why they'd think their captors needed to resort to that was beyond her. Maybe they had opted for starvation ? From what she was told they were praying to the Light to deliver them to an honorable death, but other than that they remained silent in spite of their terror.

And they _were_ terrified. Their faces were blank and they ignored Aes Sedai questioners but Egwene knew them well enough to know the truth. She knew them better than she would have wished but not enough to protect the Tower from them. In a slow pace, she observed these people. Most of them huddled at the far end of their cells, their faces down, silent and motionless. One of them, a man with dark hair, was on his back with his arm across the forehead, staring blankly at the ceiling. He appeared to be of the highest rank among them and so she addressed him.

" If you do not eat, you will be fed. " Egwene stated calmly embracing the source. She didn't think she really needed to, but it helped her feel more comfortable. " Food is too precious to waste on your pride. "

At first none of them gave any noticeable response, but than a few of them twitched uncomfortably. A woman in the rightmost cell shifted her feet. Of course, they knew they would have to be restrained with the Power for that and that had placed a strain on their calm façade. It was a start, but not what Egwene hoped to gain.

" I know that there's no point in torturing you. " She resumed on calmly. They had not been tortured since they were captured even though some in the Hall had pressed hard for that. It would have gained support, had Egwene not been able to turn them. Placed next to the service to their Empire, pain was nothing to these people. Perhaps that motion might yet be passed despite her efforts, but for now they were safe from that.

" You won't die until you have given us what we want from you. " That was also true, and they knew it. Threats were one other thing that had no effect on these people, so she wouldn't make any. But she wanted them to talk, and therefore she had to choose her words carefully. " Despite your attack, there's over three thousand of us here. Escape is unlikely, and another attack won't come any time soon. "

Finally, the man in the cell turned his head towards her slightly, his eye observing her with a touch of amusement as if asking her what her point was. Inside she smiled, but her face remained smooth. " This is the only question I've come to ask ; What do you think we will do to you ?"

The man appeared slightly confused by this, but unfortunately, not enough to unbind his tongue. He just went back to staring at the ceiling and ignoring her.

" They expect what is fitting for their crimes, Mother. " Romanda spoke. Her voice didn't make her turn, but Egwene wagered the woman was smiling. She was not the only one who voted for executing the prisoners. " I suspect that the means of execution matter little to those condemned to the block. " Unsurprisingly, that didn't work ether. Didn't Romanda know that threats were useless ?

Romanda's comment infuriated Egwene, but she forced it down stubbornly. If she didn't figure out how to break through their silence, the Hall would eventually opt for executing them, which she rather wanted to avoid. There was just too much needlessly spilt blood on the Tower walls already. The very notion of Seanchan still made her skin crawl and she had no doubt that each of these men and women had taken part in torturing and breaking hundreds of women but justice was seldom in killing. Nynaeve had thought her that.

She was just about to lead her escort out when something strange caught her eye ; In a cell next to the one she was in front of, a blond-haired woman huddled in a corner was paying close attention to her little delegation. She was sitting on the floor with her knees in front of her to hide her face and barely peeking over the rim to watch what was happening. It was not anything unusual – the Seanchan were often on the edge in Aes Sedai presence – and yet something about her made Egwene curious. There was something… off about her, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

And before she could turn her attention on her, a young brown-haired novice entered the chambers making a deep curtsy. Egwene thought her name was Nerenya but she wasn't sure ; there were just too many of them to keep track now and she had more important matters to mind.

" Forgive me, Mother, but I was supposed to deliver this note to you with all haste. " She presented her with a peace of paper, hastily folded and sealed with a small drop of wax.

Taking it, Egwene nodded with a brief smile for her even though she made notice that the girl didn't say from who the message was. " Thank you. Now run along. The prison is no place for you. "

As the girl dashed off, she cracked the seal with her thumb and after reading it, she found herself hard-pressed to maintain a cool surface. " Think about my question. " She spoke absently for whoever was listening, and swiftly marched out of the chamber.

* * *

The warmth of the sun felt like such a strange thing after months of bleak sky and she tried to enjoy the sensation, but sitting there on the marble bench in the Tower garden, all she could think about was how to avoid the looming disaster. The white staff tipped with the Flame of Tar Valon was rising tall above her as the symbol of her authority and also a symbol of her responsibility. On one side she would put the fate of the world in peril, on other, she would lose all support of the Hall and watch the Tower collapse around her.

Well, she would not have it. She had worked long and hard to mend the Tower and he was not going ruin all her effort, burn him ! And just as Egwene thought those words, he stirred softly causing her to flinch. It made her realize she had been dreading his awakening and she made herself take rein on her feelings. She had faced Seanchan and Elaida and the breaking of the Tower, and she managed to push through ; she was _not _about to falter because of him.

Even though the world outside the walls had forgotten to wake with the arrival of spring, the Tower gardens were already in full bloom. The One Power was needed, of course but the flowers did blossom after a considerable effort on the sisters' part. Grass was a bit yellow and sickly, and the trees were still too bare for this time of year, but the roses at least were back to their full glory. A fountain of laced marble woven in intricate pattern of ships and fish was spraying droplets of water like bubbles of glass that caught the sunlight on their way down, and beyond it, the spires of the White Tower rose into the sky. It was the most idyllic place they could provide in haste.

As a precaution, the garden had been cleared of everyone, sister and servant alike, except for her and six other who were under a screen of _saidar_, waiting for the first sign of trouble. And there was going to be trouble ; of that she was certain just by watching him lying there on the grass not three steps away.

What Healing could have been provided had been given, but it did him little good. His missing hand was gone forever, and if that wasn't bad enough, there was now a second never-healing wound on top of the first. Somehow, the two had been warded from him by some kind of shield of the Powerwhich proved an added difficulty, but they were able to slip the weaves through. Doesine had been the one melding the flows, and even linked with Egwene and five other sisters, those wounds had still managed to consume her Healing like fire devouring threads of silk.

Other than that, there was nothing wrong with him that could be detected. He was simply exhausted after a tiring ordeal and had collapsed with fatigue. The stubborn fool ! When was he going to learn to take better care of himself ?

Rand stirred again. This time he brought his right hand to his face, rubbing at the eyes lazily before opening them. She held her breath. All of them were already holding _saidar_ and had their abilities masked, and weaves of spirit were ready to spring into a shield at an instant, quivering on the edge. She had specifically commanded that they shield him only after he becomes violent, but now even she thought it was a bad move. She had thought that it would help him react more reasonably to realize they had no intention of repeating Elaida's mistakes, and now as she watched him slowly getting up to a sitting position, she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps she had been expecting too much.

At first, he seemed confused and disoriented, gently feeling the dual wound in his side with his fingers, but as he looked up and saw the white spires, he froze. For a long moment he stood like that, motionless and than he turned his head towards her. _Let's get this over with._ Egwene thought sitting straight and proud. She was the Amyrlin, the symbol of the White Tower's strength and he would not find her as anything else.

" I didn't believe it when Nynaeve had told me that you were the Amyrlin Seat. " He spoke slowly. He sounded… pleased ?

Despite herself she stared. She had expected an outburst out of him, raging and demanding, growling at the least, and yet, the way he addressed her was… calm. She had expected him to go into a rage for being a prisoner of the Tower, and instead he acted tranquil, his movements slow and steady and his face loose and clear. Like the sky.

Even so, she pressed on with what she had to say. " You had landed yourself in a whole lot of trouble, Rand al'Thor. You have incurred the wrath of the Tower more than once and now you've allowed yourself to be captured. Consider yourself lucky you aren't in a dungeon. " She spoke these words strongly but calmly with all her authority backing them up.

In turn, all he said was :" It's good to see you again Egwene. "

She observed him. It seemed he was not going to act the way she had feared, and that was good. But she wished that just for once he'd fulfill her expectations. Light, it made her feel like she didn't know him at all. " You had imprisoned sisters forcing them to serve you. On your authority had your Asha'man captured and bonded them against their will, even those that were sent in peace. Whatever excuse you think you have for those crimes, they are still crimes and your responsibility. " Light, how many had died simply because he had been to thickheaded to take the advice of Aes Sedai he had imprisoned ? Surely at least some of them had offered him honest help !

" I wish there was more time to catch up. " Not a single line on his face altered, nor did his voice change by a hair. " You have been away for too long and there's so much that has happened in your absence. "

" I hope you are taking this matter seriously. " With some difficulty she held on to her composure. He would _not_ distract her off balance. " It took a great deal of effort to hide your presence here, and hidden it must remain for all our sakes. I will not have you belittle this curtsy we have granted you. "

For a while, he observed her silently and than he smiled. _Smiled !_ " I see the Pattern did not show you much mercy ether. Do not worry about me Egwene. I will remain here for the time being. "

" You seem content with your situation. " She arched an eyebrow, though inside she was furious. He spoke as if he'd _deign_ to stay there for the time being. The nerve of him !

He just looked up at the Tower spires again. " I have been… given a gift, Egwene. Not everyone is so lucky as to learn what has been revealed to me. But more importantly, I have learned what was eluding me for so long. " He looked back at her and this time there was no smile on his face. " You need to know what I am, Egwene. You and your Aes Sedai. You need to know I am not a monster, and for that reason I welcome your hospitality. But do not expect me to stay long. "

" Rand, I'm not a fool. If it were up to me, I would send you on your way right now. " The words made her blink in surprise. She had been thinking that, true, but she had no intention of speaking those words in front of six Sitters present. Trying to mind your tongue didn't work well with a _ta'veren _such as he." But it's out of my hands. The Hall of the Tower will have to decide on what to do next. I'll do what I can in your favor, but eventually the Tower Law will have to be satisfied. And you cannot leave before than. "

" The Wheel weaves as the Wheel wills. " He sighed, nodding. Now his mood faltered and he seemed to grow somehow sad. Light, what had happened to him ? What had happened to his raging temper that used to chase kings and queens under their beds ? " Justice will catch up to me eventually, but I do not think it will be by your hand. My thread had always been the one woven most slippery... " In a blink, the melancholy was gone and he was poise itself once more. " But first, if you would be so kind as to send for something edible ? I can feel my stomach trying to eat itself. "

She was truly proud of herself for not babbling out all the questions that stood piled up at the back of her mind, but now was not the time. She had been out of sight for too long as it was, and she had to resume her walk through the Tower less the sisters grow suspicious. For now, only the Hall and a few others knew of Rand's presence here and unfortunately, the odds of it staying that way didn't look well. She wasn't a fool to assume otherwise, and at this point she was willing to do anything to get him away from here as soon as possible.

* * *

Lazaruss :" _The reason i have delayed for so long was that i was playing Oblivion. I'm not sure when I'll publish the next chapter._ "


	5. Prologue 1d Peaces

Lazaruss :" _Hi. Sorry for not writing for a while. Lack of inspiration. But it's my birthday today and I wanted to give you something in the honor of the occasion. In these chapters, I shall focus on events with Perrin before Nynaeve found him. "

* * *

_

**Prologue 1.d ; **_**Peaces**_

" Something is troubling you Perrin. " Faile spoke riding Swallow head to head with Stepper along the Jehannah Road. " And it isn't just our slow progress. "

He had thought that his concern was well hidden but he should have known better. She was perceptive as she was beautiful. But still he was hesitant to tell her straight out with so many people surrounding them. He had to tell her soon before it was too late, but still he hesitated, hoping to find some kind of a solution.

Today, their huge party finally broke into the main road even though thick bare forests still bordered them on each side. Common people mingled with soldiers of Mayen and Emond's Field, the Aiyel and Ghaeldan troops, and together they all made a very long procession. Most of the fighting men were at the flanks as a precaution, but some could be seen in the midst of the crowd. Ranks and order were difficult to achieve with a hundred thousand people on the move.

A whiff of air was all it took to confirm that Bareline was still not far behind as she seemed to have bathed in a tub full of her flowery perfume just this morning. That tight silky white dress was close to scandalous the way it seemed to amplify her curves but still she acted as if she didn't notice the goggling of commoners and the disapproving frowns of their wives. None of whom directed a frown towards her – no one would dare frown at a lady – but they did give their men a peace of their minds. And elbows. And fists in their ribs. As if the men were to blame.

He was careful not to turn around. Nothing would please him more than to just make some space between her and him, just riding upfront and leaving her behind. As if that was gonna happen. He was half convinced she'd chase him into the Pit of Doom. Light, when was that shameless woman going to leave him alone ? There was no telling whether she was doing that to seduce him or to spite Faile or both, but one thing was certain ; she _was_ doing it on purpose. And Perrin had too much on his mind as it was.

The Winged Guards provided Bareline's escort, making a wide circle around her white mare to give her and Nurelle room to ride undisturbed much like this _Cha_ _Faile _group was doing with the three of them. The young Cairhienin nobles on foot and on mounts encircled him Faile and Balver thus isolating them from the rest of their long procession. Far up ahead, Tam was leading the Companions, probably with both of these ridiculous banners at the head of the column making sure that every lord or lady this side of the Dragon Wall notices them. The skies were no doubt filled with pigeons flying everywhere, informing the world of Perrin's whereabouts. But, to be fair, even without the banners there wasn't much hope of remaining hidden, not with so many people traveling with him.

And all the people took up much of their time. The journey was painfully slow with the column having to stop often and for long with little traveling in between. Luckily, by now each and every one of them knew that they were marching towards _Tarmon Gai'don _as he had made sure every soldier talks openly about it where anyone could overhear. Not very subtle, but with everything that was happening subtlety was highly overrated ; Ill omens filled the world these days, blossoming instead of plants. He had almost forgotten what sunlight felt like, and that dull gray blanket of clouds became quite an ordinary thing. With their heading in the clear, he doubted that many of these people would follow him much longer which was about the only bright thing to look forward to.

The strange thing was that Queen Alliandre was still accompanying them. Perhaps she was hoping that they would somehow run into Masema so Ghaeldan could finally be rid of him. No, she wasn't a fool to stay for such a slim chance. Why wasn't she rushing off to defend her lands ? The Prophet was wounded quite badly, and it should be easy for her men to take care of what was left of him, but not if they continue to linger here. He would not order her to go – it was an unnatural notion to him – but more and more he was beginning to feel like he should. She was a queen ; she was needed on her throne, especially now. The Shaido were gone, and the Seanchan… Well, there wasn't really anything he could have done about the Seanchan in the first place, except maybe gain some time for Ghaeldan. He did all he could for Ghaeldan.

Apart from that, bad news just seemed to pile in. Food was almost depleted, and starvation was upon them. Perrin had never seen such puny crops and such bare branches despite the fact that summer had almost arrived. Even the grass was scarce and sickly, barely managing to feed the horses. Tree bark had become a necessary supplement for the poor beasts and he couldn't imagine what the wild animals were thriving on. Light, if they do not reach some more fertile lands soon, the horses would not be the only ones eating bark.

But, as Faile had guessed, it wasn't any of the outside worries that had him troubled. It was that which had been awakened within him with Faile's capture that was his real concern. During those weeks, Perrin had done something he would never have done otherwise ; he had fully embraced his wolf-side. Unintentionally and slowly at first, and not even realizing until it was too late. It had been necessary to save Faile, he kept telling himself, but now that it was torn down, the barrier between him and the wolf seemed very difficult to rebuild. More than once, the memory came to him unbidden about a man he'd met once ; a man in a wooden cage in the back of an inn's stable. With golden eyes and snarling at them like an animal. Noam, his name was. Was he still alive somewhere out there… ?

" Some bad dreams I've been having. " He spoke to Faile gently. Light how would she react when she learned the truth ? " I'll tell you about it when next we stop. "

Hopper didn't understand. From a wolf's point of view, Noam's fate was a perfectly natural thing and none of them would mind should Perrin end up the same way. He tried not to shiver ; sometimes he thought their attitude was the thing which frightened him the most. That and the fact that somehow it was starting to 'feel' like the right thing to do, and often he'd find himself struggling to hold on to control with the animal within scratching to get out. It was an illness, plain and simple, and something that even the Aes Sedai couldn't cure. He wondered if that was what taint on _saidin_ was like for Rand or those Asha'man of his.

Colors spun in his mind, swiftly resolving into an image of Rand riding on his horse, staring blankly ahead. This time it resolved much more quickly and the resulting image seemed sharper but it had been so long since he had last allowed them to come to him he might have been wrong. Rand rode through the woods with a small statue of a robed man on his saddle, and a green-clad Aes Sedai rode behind him watching him with genuine fear and concern. There were more people following and he thought he could make out Nynaeve but Perrin pushed the colors away. He had thought… hoped that Rand would be in Andor but that area didn't seem like Caemlyn at all.

He sighed. In any case, once they cross the border, they'd be able to Travel to wherever Rand was or needed them. But in the mean time, Perrin had to figure out a way to hold on to his own sanity. If he could only learn more about his condition somehow… He had thought the answer was within him self – he had been able to distinguish himself from the wolf before – but this time it was different, the struggle more intense and very violent. And he felt like he was losing. Light, he had no idea of how his condition would progress. Would the change go on gradually, or would he just wake up a wolf one day ? Perhaps it was time to talk to an Aes Sedai after all…

A dash of a breeze brought him a dark scent and he instantly forgot all about the dwindling food or Rand or his internal struggle. It was a dark sour stench of wrongness, barely faint even to him, but he instantly managed to separate it amidst the multitude of others. He could never forget that stench, not for as long as he lived, even though he hadn't smelled it in a long time. Not since Emond's Field, and the butcher's yard that had covered the green even inside the ring of stakes.

Rearing Stepper almost wildly, he grabbed the hammer off his belt and halted the column with an upraised fist. It certainly produced a startled reaction from those around him, but he didn't care ; the stench was stronger now.

" Perrin, What are you… " Faile began.

" Trollocs !" He growled. The people were almost defenseless !" Rise the alarm ! We are under attack !"

Balwer was looking at him as if he had gone mad, but Perrin didn't care. He didn't care what any of these people thought as long as they get their weapons ready or grab a hold of anything to defend themselves with ! _There _! Without a word he booted Stepper, but with so many people around, all a horse could do was to get on its hind legs. At least it cleared up the crowd considerably, and jumping off his saddle he ran through them followed by Faile's shouts, not caring if he happened to knock someone over. At least the people mostly cleared out of his way when they saw him running. They reeked of fear.

Managing to finally clear the crowd and wagons he leaped over the next few bare bushes and slammed his hammer into the Twisted One's head ! It barely had a chance to snarl through a broken snout before collapsing down dead. Another one was emerging out of the thick sour shrubs, rising on its hind legs and stabbing wildly with his long wooden tongue, capped with a shining fang. But Perrin didn't let that stop his charge, as his next hit broke through both the arm and torso of the creature, toppling it over to the side.

More were here, running now that they had been detected. He could smell them amidst the yellow ferns and moldy trees, he could hear their hard steps and feel it through his feet. Finally horns from behind sounded the alert and he smelled the first two-legs coming to his aid. The twisted ones were emerging through the trees snarling and screeching as they attacked, a black onrush of huge creatures with Bird's heads, and boar feet, and claws that could rend a dear in a blink. And he met them head on tearing through their ranks with stunning fury. The pack had to be protected !

Locked in a struggle with another twisted one, he noticed that more and more two-legs were joining the fight. The calls of alarm sounded once more and than again from every direction. Calls and howls of the two legs that did not fight reached him from behind spurring him on to fight for the safety of his pack. The twisted one was a good fighter, strong and quick on his feet and his long straight claw managed to cut his skin, but it only enraged Young Bull further. Bending his hind paws in the critical moment, he leapt at the twisted one knocking him down and crushing his throat with his heavy stone hoof that he wielded with his hands. Sour black blood sprayed around him and he snarled as the stench of it bit his nose.

Wherever he looked, two legs were fighting the twisted ones, but more and more two legs were arriving and they were slowly starting to push the twisted ones back. And than suddenly Young Bull had no eyes for that battle any more as he finally spotted what he was looking for ; A Neverborn of blackest fur rushed at him hissing through mist-like teeth and reeking of blood-thirst, and Young Bull met him in a charge. They clashed one another, dancing, probing, attacking, tearing through bare twigs and withered shrubs. The Neverborn's black serpent tasted Young Bulls flesh, but he didn't care. He fought on, for killing the Neverborn was the only thing that mattered.

The bite that had been given to him was starting to sting like fire and it caused Young Bull to begin loosing his grounds. The Neverborn in turn attacked more ferociously, sensing a weakness in his foe, but a dozen of flying thorns that two legs used to throw stabbed into it making him lose its stand giving Young Bull ample opening to dash for the kill. With a rapid jump, he knocked the Neverborn down and bashed in the eye-less face crushing it completely in three mighty blows. Even than he didn't stop swinging his rocky hoof, breaking the struggling torso and the chest of the carcass and than in turn the flailing arms and its twitching legs, spraying the foul blood and chunks of white flesh around the forest floor.

It was only after he was completely sure that the thing was not moving any more that he stood up on exhausted legs and howled into the sky in a long and triumphant call to his brothers and sisters.

Looking around he found the battle won. The twisted ones were mostly lying in the dirt and far away he could hear the others fleeing the mass of two legs that chased after them. Those that remained here, wounded and not, watched him with fear and confusion. They smelled of fear while they watched him. Suddenly the Falcon was there, breaking through the surrounding two legs and stopping short of him she returned her claws back in her feathers. Unlike the rest, she smelled of anger. Somehow, he knew it was him she was angry at.

" You're bleeding. We should get you to the Aes Sedai. "

Her words got through to him somehow and he placed a hand to his forehead to dispel the confusion. The wound he had taken was stinging even worse now like a lump of hot coal in his flesh. But the Neverborn was dead and the Falcon was safe with him… No, not the Falcon… She had a name. He was sure of it. And that thing… The Neverborn… It was a Fade !

" … Faile… " He whispered, trying to grab a hold of all of his spinning memories. It was hard to speak and he had to seize for her gently, not to fall over. She still smelled angry, but the pure smell of her helped wash away some revulsion he felt for the shadowspawn blood covering him. Shadowspawn blood. On his clothes and hammer. _Light ! _He thought. _Light help me !_

The men around them were starting to cheer their victory as Faile helped him walk away towards the wagons and during that long slow walk, he felt sick to his core. And not because of the festering wound of Myrdraal's blade, but because of the experience that lingered on in his memory.

* * *

Lazaruss : " So much for now. The next chapter will come sooner, I think. You should also know that I have augmented my previous two chapters thanks to Data's advices. Hope you've liked this one. "


	6. Prologue 1e Peaces

Lazaruss : " _My apologies. I did not know what Jordan said about Asmodean. I have modified this chapter accordingly. _ "

* * *

**Prologue 1.e ; **_**Peaces**_

Slowly sipping her spiced wine and maintaining the air of calmness, Ethenielle observed the little thief catcher kneeling before them. The silence which followed after his talk seemed to stretch on with them all trying to hold on to their composure but deep down she knew that all of them were as frightened as her. Surprisingly Tenobia was the one best managing to pull it off. Even lord Agelmar was nervously stroking his sword hilt.

The Far Madding High Council had been gracious enough to offer them accommodations within the council building, but they had refused for the sake of this meeting. And because they wanted to make sure there are no unwanted ears listening in on their plans. Tents had to serve the purpose for now, though a lot of grumbling could often be heard from Tenobia's tent, usually associated with her uncle Davram. Ethenielle could relate, though she was also happy that they were finally out of their saddles.

Unfortunately their respite here was not going to last much longer. Their coffers were only half full by now. Supply trains and wagons that were arriving were bringing les food every day and hunger had already spread throughout their ranks. Their time here was at an end and soon they would have to leave the benefits of Far Madding behind. A pity as it was on the crossroad of three great nations, a certain place to locate this Rand al'Thor. Also, the Aes Sedai's often absence was a welcoming comfort. If only there was a way to conclude their plans in the next few days… She looked back at master Hurin kneeling before them. It would be best to start packing now.

" You say you couldn't hear clearly what he was talking about with Nynaeve Sedai. " She addressed him. " Can you give us any hint at all ?"

The little thief-catcher's face was sagged and saddened as he lifted his eyes back to meet hers. He had been like that since he returned from the meeting with al'Thor. Understandable, if half the things he'd told them was true. " He… The Lord Dragon mentioned boxes… And chains. And I think I heard him say something about beating… Than there was light shining around him – I could see it clear as day – and I thought he spoke of fire. And… And Nynaeve Sedai went pale… " He stopped there, lowering his eyes again.

Back in the borderlands, Hurin was the source of much of their information, being the one lucky enough to actually spend time in al'Thor's presence and leave. Unfortunately, he was also speaking very highly of him, and often about Falme to the local soldiers and passing those stories over ale in taverns, and before they had finally gotten a hold of him, he had unknowingly started a stir which was still buzzing back home. And the worst part was that his stories seemed more true by the day. These times left little room for doubt.

" It must have been difficult seeing him like that. " Jagad's voice was strong yet comforting. " But it was inevitable. Such is the fate of men like him. Take hart in the knowledge that the madness does not consume him completely. "

" It must have been difficult… " Tenobia resumed, but her voice was anything but comforting. " … to tell us these things. After all, we all know how much you look up to him, and yet here you are, telling us a completely different story. "

" I have spoken nothing but truth !" Hurin stood up angrily, defiant and adamant. And after a moment adding. " My Queen. "

" I do not doubt that. " Tenobia smiled in her wine cup. How could she drink that stuff ? Even Paitar could no longer stomach that sour taste. " But I wonder if there might be something which you've… neglected to mention ? Something that slipped your mind, perhaps ?"

" Remember Master Hurin. " Ethenielle spoke. " We are trying to do the right thing, not just for us but for all the nations. The smallest of things can mean the difference between life and death for many of our soldiers. And for many others. "

Yes, now they could tell just by the look of him that he was holding something back. His innocence was betraying him even with the simplest things. An advantage, they knew they would have to exploit sooner or later.

" We mean him no harm, Master Hurin. " Paitar spoke softly. " But we must know all. We can't afford to make a mistake in our dealings with him. There's simply too much at stake. "

" The way… " Hurin had to stop and swallow, shifting his feet nervously. " The way he smelled… It was bad… Very bad. It… It was even worse than… It was murder and blood and pain. " He concluded. " I have never smelled anything like that. "

He dropped his eyes again, giving them a chance to exchange glances. Tenobia was pleased, with herself no doubt and from her look she was content that they had gotten all they could for now from the little thief-catcher. Jagad was frowning considering what he had heard, but if he had any more questions, he kept them to himself, and Paitar just seemed angry at al'Thor's message. Ethenielle could relate to that. She herself wanted to hear this tale all over again, but there would be time for that later, after their temper had cooled down. " Thank you, Master Hurin. You have done a great service today. Rest assured that your loyalty was well placed. You may leave us now. "

Slightly wide-eyed, Hurin bowed slowly and left the tent in a hurried pace. No doubt to drown his sorrows in a mug. In any case he would not get far from them now when all their soldiers had orders to stop him from leaving the camp. He was much too valuable and none of them had any intention to allow him to slip away.

Putting Hurin out of her mind for the moment she faced her three companions. " If Rand al'Thor can Travel, than all our plans are wasted. Not to mention the time we've spent chasing after him. " _'__If they wish to return to their posts with honor'_ ? _Hiding_ ? _How _dare_ he_ !

" Not necessarily. " Jagad murmured coldly into his glass. " He has made contact, and it seams he does intend to go to the Blight eventually. Despite the madness that might hold him, he still knows what he's destined for. He still knows he's the Dragon Reborn. "

That brought about a hollow silence as the rest of them watched him unblinking. None of them had ever spoken those words up until now. They had always referred to him as al'Thor or Rand al'Thor, but never the Dragon Reborn. In turn, Lord Agelmar seemed completely unaffected by his statement. " Peace ! How can he not be ?" He asked all of them. " With all the strange things we've encountered thus far. These bizarre events are not caused by the One Power. We all know that now. The than Amyrlin Seat herself came to Fal Dara because of him, and left him ungentled. _Tarmon Gaidon_ is indeed nigh, and it will come soon. "

The only sound in the tent was Tenobia's angry breathing. Lord Agelmar's talk must have reminded her on her unfortunate experience during one of her bathing sessions. Her servants were swearing that they had used only water, yet shortly after she began she realized she was neck deep in a tub of blood. She wasn't the only one who'd had such unfortunate experiences. A weak earlier a group of wash-maidens doing laundry by the river found themselves washing bloated human skins which brought about such chaos they were barely able to contain it. And yesterday, a soldier taking a mug of ale from a small barrel unleashed a flood of smelly black tar which spilled and flooded a good portion of their camp. All from that one small barrel ! Their men were still trying to clean up that mess. And Paitar had to buy new clothes after finding that a hoard of moths and bugs had devoured every scrap of fabric he owned.

There were many more, and most not nearly as harmless by far. About a month ago, a group of Ethenielle's soldiers was attacked by a vine growing on the city's wall. The thing suddenly came to life and chocked to death ten of her men and consumed three more before it was slain. She still shivered whenever she thought of that.

" Can any of you still doubt that ?" Agelmar resumed facing each of them in turn. Ethenielle averted her eyes angrily.

" Rand al'Thor is indeed the one true Dragon " Paitar spoke slowly. " and right now he holds the world by the throat. _He shall stretch forth his hands to catch the Shadow and the world will scream in the pain of salvation. _The world is certainly screaming in his grasp. "

" Than we must ensure that he catches the Shadow as swiftly as possible, " Tenobia concluded raining in on her temper. " before he burns us all to cinder. Reasoning with him is no longer an option, so we should figure out how to proceed from here. "

Each of them nodded silently as they began laying new plans instead of their old ones. There was no leaving for them yet.

* * *

Coated in black with the glittering dragons embroidered onto his sleeves, Mazrim Taim paced furiously along the hall of his Palace with a snarl on his face caused by his desperate attempts to figure out what to do next. The rest of the Chosen were dwindling like fading light bulbs, all extinguished by al'Thor, and he was still sitting stuck here and out of the Great Lord's sight like a discarded tool ! Killing al'Thor would certainly make his day, to do something no Chosen could manage so far, but most of all, he wanted to kill Demandred. He was the one who had made Taim's life into what it was now ; for all his power and influence, for all his might, he was still just a dog on a chain.

Alas, that chain was not very long and allowed little room for maneuvering. How could he deliver an army to the Great Lord when al'Thor scattered it all over the map ? And with the Source clean – he still couldn't believe that the Shadow had been purged from _saidin_ – he had much weaker tools of persuasion to work with. Many in the Black Tower had joined the Great Lord seeking immortality and the protection from madness, under his careful supervision of course. But with the taint gone, his moves had to be a lot more subtle. New recruits were coming in every day to replenish those which al'Thore had taken from him but without the taint on _saidin_ it would take more subtlety and time to turn them around. Time was in a short supply with the Day of the Great Lord's coming so close at hand. If only he could kill al'Thor somehow…

Burn it all, he had been promised greatness, he had been promised rewards greater than anyone ever had and yet he was not even allowed to attend the other Chosen. It was Demandred's doing ; he was holding him back. A pity the man was able to restrain him self from facing al'Thor or he might have ended up like Rahvin and Sammael and the rest. When he thought at how many Chosen had perished at al'Thor's hands he almost felt like smiling. But he didn't smile. Not any more, not since…

The dour to his throne room were unguarded. There were supposed to be two Asha'man standing guard but the corridor was empty. And that could mean only one thing. Burying his anger he released the source and walked in to find a gateway opened and waiting for him. No one was allowed to use Traveling within his throne room and his guards had been ordered to leave as soon as a single gateway opens. Only one person had the authority to summon him like that.

Clenching his jaw, he buried his anger deep inside of him forcing it to stay hidden and concealed and for a hundredth time he reminded himself that killing the man would not be as easy as he felt it would. He was stronger now with the aid he had obtained, but Demandred was more knowledgeable with the secrets of the Age of Legends at his disposal. More to the point, Demandred did not trust anyone, including him one inch beyond his own needs, and never without taking precautions. He was a very sly and calculated man and Taim was sure that challenging him upfront would only result in his own demise.

He had to bide his time a while longer. With a deliberate steady pace he stepped through the opening into a different palace chamber with tacky red walls and a blue ceiling. The Gateway didn't close as he passed providing a way back, and with his next step he fell to his right knee and bowed his head. A tacky mosaic covered the floor elaborately depicting a sailing ship on a sunny day. In this position he was more aware of the small green figurine in his pocket as well as his craving to use it and claim his rightful place but he fought the urge back. Demandred had surely had this room netted and inverted before opening a gateway. That was why the thing still stood opened allowing him to return without channeling.

" Events at Tar Valon are proceeding badly. " Demandred spoke, while lunging casually in a green leather sofa, sipping a crystal goblet of wine. _Saidin_ filled him in a massive torrent revealing his distrust even now. He usurped Taim's authority with the Asha'man and even Taim's favored – those who knew – would disobey him on Demandred's command. After all, he was one of the Chozen, and Taim was… not. He seemed tense and angry. Discomforted, at best. And that was a happy thought. " Those girls will surely try to come after you now, as you are next on their list. It would be a shame if they'd manage to disrupt your work. "

So, Mesaana had failed, had she ? No wonder Demandred was so tense – he had no love for her, no more than Taim himself, but with Semirhage captured, he was left without allies. Except him. Perhaps that was the chance he needed ; with the rest of his allies gone, Demandred would have to rely on Taim more and that would surely provide some interesting opportunities. " If all else fails, I have hostages to use against them. " He said keeping the anger carefully in check. Those feelings were growing more difficult to contain by the day but this new possibility was helpful.

" Which is precisely why they'll make the attempt. " His fist landed loudly at the couch's arm. " Half-trained or not, they have become too numerous. It has emboldened them. You will have to work hard and undo your previous actions unless you want a hoard of mice to storm you to the ground. "

" I hear and I obey. " And the Shadow take him for having to speak these words. How he yearned to make Demandred eat them. Tricks and scraps was most of what Demandred hat thought him thus far, that and some devastating waves for weapons, and as for the rest, he was on his own. And there so much he wanted to know ; When he was saved from the clutches of the Red Ajah, he had witnessed some of the most amazing weaves he could have ever imagined, which caused such spectacular results those once proud Aes Sedai began to beg Demandred for mercy. Sometimes he fumbled on like a blind ferret trying to puzzle out those weaves and their making.

" Do not let this diminish your progress. I will call upon you when it is time to finish Mesaana's work, but in the mean time, you will accept them. " He stood up. " The Great Lord demands an army, and you will deliver. Now, what have you to report ?"

For the next few minutes Taim delivered his account with the most leveled voice he could manage, constantly aware of that fat little man _angreal_ in his pocket almost singing to him to seize the source through it and crush Demandred into a pulp. And every time he fought that urge back.

Completing his report, he waited for Demandred to take a sip from his goblet before he spoke. " Perhaps it's time to make sure Logain Ablar meets with a fatal accident. I trust you can at least manage that ?" He arched a mocking eyebrow making him flush with helpless anger. What was, was ; he was Demandred's hound for now, meant for keeping an eye on al'Thor and gathering an army of men who could channel, loyal to the Great Lord.

" As you command. " He uttered even though his jaw was slow in unclenching. He had no idea which of the Chosen still livedbeyond what scraps had been shared in arrogance, but Demandred was the one placed above him and he was more than enough. If only he'd manage to spot a weakness in his defenses…

Suddenly he felt huge amounts of _saidin_ being channeled far away, far to the north-west and both of them turned their heads in that direction. Al'Thor was touching that huge _angreal_ again. The very prospect of that was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time as hunger for it and terror of it both gripped his heart. With that amount of power at his disposal, all his dreams would come true. But in al'Thor's hands, the thing was foretelling a grim future indeed. The man was not stable any more, if he ever was, and that kind of Power was too vast for one so unbalanced. Too vast for anyone, perhaps.

" Great Lord, he has become too dangerous. " he found himself saying. " Too much so to allow him to live. Why than… " Abruptly he settled himself as Demandred pointed back towards the gateway to Taim's palace.

" Yours is not to question. Carry out your orders with all haste. And continue your good work. The Great Lord is pleased with your efforts and informs you that your place by his side is secure. Now go. " With that dismissal, Taim had no choice but to withdraw and wait until the gateway closed shut behind him.

And once alone, he released his efforts to conceal his rage, seizing _saidin_ in his fury ready to rain devastation. " Let the lord of chaos rule !" He snarled at the empty throne room. " Let the lord of chaos rule !"

A knock came at the door and a gray-haired Asha'man peeked inside licking his lips nervously. Taim very nearly lashed out to kill the fumbling fool. " Your pardon my lord _M'hael, _the lady Elayne had come_. _"

* * *

Lazaruss :" _There._ _Hope that's better_. _The next chapter will be more… interesting. _"


	7. Prologue 1f Peaces

Lazaruss :_ "I know, I know, I was wrong about Taim. I have rectified my last chapter accordingly. I'll conclude the introduction with a little bit from Elayne. (Jordan would have probably delayed a bit, but I hope you won't mind. )"

* * *

_

**Prologue 1.e ; **_**Peaces**_

Riding a snow-white mare with gilded bridle and saddle, Elayne led her grand procession along the main road of the village which grew at the eastern part of the Black Tower. The people she passed by were all commoners, and yet seemed to ignore the fact that their neighbors were in fact hundreds of men who could channel. Even now, men worked their parcels of land and women tended the house chores with laughing children playing in between all in the looming shadow of Taim's palace. And around them, a huge wall of pitch black stone cut them off from the rest of Andor. Her heart ached with worry for those poor people, who were still her subjects even here. She no longer believed it could be a cover or that these people were intimidated somehow into putting on a good face for her guards but still it felt… wrong. How long before something terrible happens ?

" You should not be out here in your condition. " Birgitte murmured with her concern filling the bond. " You should know by now how dangerous this place is. "

Elayne forced down a flare of frustration ; how many times did she have to repeat Min's viewing to this woman ? She was safe, until her babies were born which… Gingerly she felt at her stomach where a peculiar sensation had just occurred, like a small shifting on the inside. It would not be much longer. She wished she could send for Rand somehow. He deserved to be by her side when the babies were born. Despite herself, she sighed. _You should not let worrying about what you cannot do distract you from what you can do._ Lini had always said. And that was pretty much why she was here now. The source was exceptionally difficult to reach these days but today was a merciful exception. And it seemed that her moods were more stabile so she could not afford to miss this chance. _Sidar_ filled her even now in a moderate amount, not enough to tire her self but enough to hold on to it… And her emotions.

" Did either of you feel anything ?" She asked ignoring Birgitte's frustrated grunt. She was the queen of Andor now at last, and as such she had to be presentable, so today she was in her most ceremonial gown of green satin with lions woven of golden threads. The Rose Crown glistened above her forehead, decorated by her golden locks and Avienda's dagger _ter'angreal _stood at her belt. _Well, burn me if I'll just spend my time cooped up in that palace. _She thought. As a Queen, her safety was of utmost importance, but she saw no way around this, short of coming here herself. No one else could be trusted with this ; _she_ had to choose, so that it be her mistake, if it proves as such. It was that important. A pity Birgitte didn't share that conviction. Her fat golden bride hung across her left shoulder and today she was in a white blouse with her baggy golden trousers. Her silvery quiver hung at her thigh, and her bow stood looped over her shoulder, casually to every eye. The bond spoke a different tale altogether. At least her head was somewhat more clear today.

" I thought I did for a moment only, but I could have imagined it. " Alise murmured riding close behind Elayne. The queen's escort also had to appear presentable, so the Kin too wore only their finest garb. Today Alise wore a plain white dress with plenty of lace and an intricate belt of golden rings. She looked very proper and pretty, though the neck was a bit lower than was usual in Caemlyn. With the Kin finally out of danger, she and Sumeko were able to accompany Elayne today on this little exploit for which she was very grateful. Sumeko was riding a brown and gray dun who seemed unusually nervous as a contrast to Sumeko's outward calm. She was in gilded skirts of blue and green silk and her hair was adorned with a silvery net with tiny emeralds.

With Elayne being the only Aes Sedai left in Andor, she was glad to have the Kin with her. Well, Duhara was still in Caemlyn, but Elayne would not tolerate that woman's presence just yet. At least she was able to put the nuisance she posed out of her mind. With her finally gaining the Lion Throne and Egwene managing to reunite the Tower under her, Duhara was welcomed to bite her elbow while she waited for Elayne to allow her the entry to the palace. And she had no intention of letting the woman know about Egwene's triumph ; news of that would reach her soon enough. She only wished she could be present to see the woman's face once it finally did.

" I too thought I've felt something. " Sumeko spoke quietly. " If they knew we were coming, they would have shielded them… Though I don't see how that one was able to 'brush' the source, if that was that case. "

Elayne nodded. She no longer doubted that Taim was keeping women who could channel prisoners, but who ? Aes Sedai most likely. Sent by Elaida ? It seemed possible, but it didn't explain why they were keeping them in the first place, and why they weren't shielding them. How were the Asha'man hiding them from sight, without shielding them from the source ? Were they… cooperating somehow ? She didn't want to consider the possibility but Taim did escape from the Red sister's hold under mysterious circumstances… Birgitte was right ; this place was dangerous, but this was precisely why she had to come here herself. She was also as safe as she could be back at the palace. There were ten kinswomen with her and a number of the lion guard, not to mention Birgitte's bodyguards. And Min's viewing.

The first of the Black coated men began to appear, most of them without the golden dragon on their collar, all saluting as they watched her pass. Some were smiling, but most wore blank and unreadable faces, all from different nations, all of a different age and all with swords on their belts. Most were young, just boys not short of her own age and for some reason, that made her somehow sad. Perhaps her moods were acting up again. Rather than putting them out of her mind, she continued to acknowledge them by giving thin smiles and sometimes a curt nod or two, but nothing more than replying their civility. Now more than ever she had to be the queen in their eyes and they also had to be her subjects in hers. One of the young ones would serve well for what she had in mind, but first she had to see whether any choice would be presented.

And she would not have to wait much longer. Taim had apparently decided to come out and greet her. Two rows of his men, all wearing the dragon, stood in a formation on the approach to his palace entrance. The building was fashioned very strangely, entirely out of white marble, but not the style she had seen before. Some claimed it resembled Saldean architecture which made sense considering Taim's origins. The man himself walked out to greet them, never changing a line on his hard face. Dark and reserved, Taim was the embodiment of stark strict discipline and a calculated mind. And he had made no effort to hide his disliking to her on previous occasions. She would need all her wits in dealings with him.

Stopping her procession not short of him, she dismounted and found to her surprise that the man had knelt down before her. " The Asha'man welcome the Queen of Andor to their midst. " He spoke formally. " Elayne Trakand, By the Grace of the Light, Defender of the Realm, Protector of the People. We congratulate you on your magnificent victory against Arymila's forces. Asha'man ; Salute !" The two rows of men to his sides, struck fists at hearts in military unison.

The others had dismounted by then and began to flock to her side, Birgitte closest with the Kinswomen not far behind. It was time to do what she came to do. " I thank you Master Taim. I fear that rebuilding Andor requires my attention and I can't stay for long. I have come seeking the assistance of one of your men about a small matter of research. If you could spare one of them for a few hours at most, I would be very grateful. " She did not like asking anything from this man, but it could not be helped. The Light send that she never finds herself in that situation again.

Standing back up and crossing his arms on his chest, Taim briefly considered her words as those dragons on his sleeves glittered in the sun. Yes, hostility was still there, though well hidden. " With all due respect, the Asha'man and those still in training are sorely needed where the Lord Dragon commands. Each of us is here to prepare, train and be at his disposal at all times, not stand as test subjects for the Aes Sedai. _Saidin _had been cleansed and there is no more reason for any… special treatments. "

Elayne nodded slowly waiting for him to finish. It had come to her notice that he was trying not to look at her too directly and for some reason seemed to be frowning whenever he did. Whatever the reason, this had to be handled delicately. " I seem to have misspoke myself. " _Saidin_ clean ? It seemed too impossible to be believed but she had heard the rumor before. " The research I was referring to was my study of _angreal_, _sa'angreal_, and _ter'angreal_. I believe that a man who can channel would be of great assistance in my efforts. I won't ask for a full Asha'man, because I know how much Rand needs them. " And because she didn't trust the men who had spent too long in the Black Tower already. Rand's warning not to trust them was at the front of her mind. " But a Soldier, or a Dedicated perhaps would be most appreciated. "

Again he considered for a few moments before replying. " To study the artifacts of power, one needs to have them at hand. And roomer has it that Your Majesty has some of those in the palace. Perhaps one of my men could be spared to assist Your Majesty if he would be compensated for his time accordingly. Of course, we all know how important such artifacts are to Aes Sedai, but as Your Majesty had suggested, some of those are quite useless to a woman. "

And there it was. She had expected his greed to come to the surface, but if she was correct, she had a chance of turning it around to her favor. A big _if_, that. " You are asking much for a very small assistance. I've had a good fortune to uncover some misplaced items, true, but I fear most of them would be very useless to you. " And that was also true according to Avienda. " Some of those remain a mystery to us and might not even be related to the One Power. Others might prove to be fatal and dangerous. Perhaps you would be more comfortable with a different manner of compensation ? I will promise to share whatever we discover with your man. And if you agree, I will grant him access to the storeroom of the mentioned artifacts during my further studies. Any help on his part in puzzling out their secrets would be welcomed. "

Again Taim considered for a time, but she still had the impression that he was trying to avoid looking at her. She knew that such an artifact given to any of his men would swiftly end up in his possession, but she hoped that he would be satisfied with at least learning what exactly was in her collection. And adding that small access into the mix should be enough to drive it home. For now at least. Finally he answered. " Before the sun sets, his training must resume. We cannot afford longer delays. And one more thing ; an Asha'man must accompany him at all times, for his own safety as well as for Your Majesty's. Half-trained channelers can be… dangerous if unsupervised. "

_And you would also have a loyal set of eyes to spy with special notice. _She noted, but she didn't dare waste more time here. The Source was in her grasp at last, yet with her pregnancy she could never be certain how long it would stay that way. Ever since she had puzzled out those missing peaces she had been trying to grasp the source in vane and only this morning did she succeed. That was four days ago. She had to make due with what she had and do her best. " I will allow them both access to the storeroom, but only the one assisting me will be allowed to handle the artifacts. His escort will have to stand out of the way, during that time. "

A half-smile flashed across his face and was gone. " Than we have an arrangement. " He spoke. " I shall select the appropriate pair for Your Majesty. "

" With your permission, Master Taim, " She spoke. " it would be much better if you would summon them before us so that I could chose the one to assist me to my own preference. "

Taim's lips thinned a bit but he did not hesitate. " As Your Majesty desires, but I shall chose the Asha'man to accompany him ; Different students have different teachers that are best suited for their needs and safety. "

" Of course. " Elayne nodded, though she knew well what he had in mind. Should today prove to be a mistake on her reasoning she was resigned to allow them limited access to her artifacts, with a strong guard to make sure none of them slips anything in his pocket. But if she was correct and her test today was successful, that priceless collection will swiftly lose much of its value.

As Taim's palace stood in the center of the compound, it separated the village from the barracks and training grounds where men had their lessons in control of _saidin_, and it was from that direction that they began to flock, a variety of men in black coats. It didn't take long ; in just a few minutes, a number of them without the golden dragon on their collars already stood in a line stretching before her and more was still on the way. Taim waited with his arms crossed, seemingly uninterested in her or the gathering men but even so she could see thoughts working furiously behind that frown of his. Was he already regretting their bargain ? " Alise, " She whispered where he couldn't overhear. " When I start to chose, you give me a little nudge when Taim seams displeased. Well, more than he already is. "

" That won't be easy to spot, but I'll try. " Alise murmured back.

By now the number of Soldiers and Dedicated was over thirty which was enough for her to start, and for the rest of the Kinswomen to link together in a circle just for precaution. Casually with Birgitte, Alise and Taim himself close behind, she started to pace in front of the men, inspecting each of them in turn. They were of every age, from those even younger than her to the ones with but a few gray hairs left on their heads, and of every nation from here to the Aryth Ocean. Some were bruised, or covered in cuts and scratches or had other sort of injuries, but each one was well disciplined ; it was obvious from the way they stood, like soldiers looking straight ahead. Some of their injuries were quite bad in appearance. Were they not treating those wounds here ?

She had known her choice would be difficult. A Dedicated seemed like a more experienced assistant, but also as someone she couldn't trust very far, both because of Taim and the taint on _saidin_, while a Soldier was more like a beginner, fumbling to do the simplest things with the Power, but also more malleable in other matters. And on top of that, she had to take the risk and choose someone who wasn't under Taim's thumb. The man was still frowning seemingly looking at nothing in particular. Even though his eyes followed her, he seemed lost in thought and not paying attention. Was that the trap he had for her ? Were they all blindly loyal to him ? No. It did no good to second guess herself. She just had to trust in her intuition.

Half way through she stopped to examine a red haired broad-shouldered man with a slight swelling on the right side of his jaw and Alise touched her arm. She herself noticed no change in Taim's posture but she trusted Alice's judgment. This appeared to be the right one. She was about to open her mouth and ask his name, when she spotted a young Dedicated not short of her own age just arriving and taking his place in the line. He was tall and of medium build with straight brown hair and eyes, but what had caught her attention was his unusually long shaggy beard which reminded her of something she had seen long ago. Years ago in the Stone of Tear, Perrin wore a beard like that, always chasing after that girl Faile and sniffing at Tairen nobles uncomfortably. Without hesitating, she stepped closer to him inspecting him in detail. " What is your name Dedicated ?" She asked him.

He licked his lips before he answered. " Kannly… Dedicated Kannly al'Farrel, My Queen. Kann, they call me... ah… My Queen. " His eyes shifted to her and stood there. So, he was from Andor and he wasn't as hard as the rest of them. A village lad by his appearance, and one not afraid to meet the eyes of queens. But Alise didn't touch her arm this time which meant that he was the wrong choice. And yet… Something about him separated him from the rest of the men lined up before her. She considered that ; should she go back to her previous choice or should she look on. Perhaps in a moment or two someone else would come that would suit her needs better…

" Master Taim, I have made my choice. " She spoke looking at Kannly. In the end it wasn't Taim's choice or Alise's, but hers and she hoped she had made it right.

" As you command. " Taim bowed deeply concealing his expression and giving no outward sign, yet even so she was somehow certain he did not approve. And that lifted her spirits. As he straightened again he addressed the boy. " With your permission, I must go and prepare the boy's escort. Kannly, you and Asha'man Fengar shall accompany Her Majesty Elayne Trakand back to the royal place where you'll help her out with some channeling. You're a long way from your daa's farm so mind your manners and watch what you say. Remember that you bear the reputation of the Black Tower with you, so don't embarrass us. Dismissed !"

" M'hael !" They all saluted, fist on heart as Taim stalked off towards the two rows of Asha'man in front of his palace, probably to get that Fengar he mentioned. All the rest slowly started back towards the training grounds, except for Kannly who remained next to her, still standing out straight and disciplined.

" You can be at ease, Master Kannly. " She said to him. " I will not be offended by your origins or your manners, I promise you. " A portion of his tension seemed to fade which was good. " Do you as well claim that _saidin _has been cleansed ?"

" I do, My Queen. " He spoke instantly. " I can still remember what it was like before and I can only thank the Light it's no longer like that. "

She tried not to frown. What could have cleansed the three-thousand-years tainted _saidin _? " My research might require for the two of us to link. Do you know how to do that ?"

" Yes, My Queen. " He spoke and than hesitated. " That is, I have never done it, myself, but I have… been thought by those who have. It seams simple enough. "

Birgitte's anger filled the bond. She would have cursed out loud had Elayne not faced her directly. " You should bring our horses Birgitte. " As the woman walked away Elayne had to agree with her assessment. Some Aes Sedai were indeed prisoners of the Asha'men, else no one here would know how to link. And it seemed they were still alive. But that was a matter for another time. At least they were in no immediate danger.

Just as Birgitte brought their horses, a gruff old Asha'man with iron-gray hair that reached his shoulders and a scar over his face marched to them and knelt down before her. " Asha'man Fengar Maeldon, Your Majesty. I am to accompany you and keep an eye on Dedicated Kannly. "

" Stand Master Fengar. " She spoke getting to her mare. Despite his years, he had no problem getting back up, which was odd for such an aged fellow. His eyes were deep set and intent and very pale for some reason. He didn't appear to be blind, though. " Let us not delay. I'll try to keep this brief. " Taim was there to see them go, asking her to stay and accept his hospitality, yet making no effort beyond the necessary formality. She waited just long enough for horses to be brought for the two of them before she and the others mounted. Well, these days, she had some difficulty mounting a horse but she'd managed it with proper smoothness. And as they all started back towards the traveling ground, she indulged in a satisfied smile. It was soon to tell yet, but Taim could have no idea just how strongly the Black Tower would bond itself to her by this bargain. Now if she could only free those Aes Sedai he was hiding…

* * *

Lazaruss :_"I hope that satisfies. And i assume you all know which way I'm heading. "_


	8. Prologue 1g Peaces

Lazaruss : " _Before this chapter, I want you to ask yourselves : Why don't the Forsaken MAKE some _angreal, sa'angreal or ter'angreal _for themselves _? _Surely they know how to make them, but instead, they hunt for old storerooms and stasis boxes. Soooo… why don't they ? Here's why… _"

* * *

**Prologue 1.g ;**_** Peaces**_

The ride back to the traveling ground had passed swiftly in Elayne's mind as she tried to focus on the upcoming test she had been preparing. For now, everything seemed to be running smoothly, except for some loose ends. Like these captured Aes Sedai. But that at least did not have to be her concern ; with the Tower united, all she had to do was inform Egwene and the Hall of Taim's prisoners and let them make the rescue attempt. With Kin filling their ranks, the number of Aes Sedai had swelled up more than it ever had in thousands of years. They were more than capable to handle the matter ; with so many being called away from the Black Tower, Taim didn't have the manpower to counteract them. And she would have her hands clean in the matter and ready for making the alliance with the Asha'man. That was at least one less problem for her to worry about.

Well, not everything went as smooth as she hoped. Since Aviendha's discovery of that glass _ter'angreal_ figurine, Caemlyn's granary was finally clean of pests and grain was rationally distributed throughout the city. But it also made the number of people in Caemlyn rise to a barely tolerable level. If she could only work out how to manufacture such items and place them in all the granaries throughout Andor… Throughout the world. People would once more have food to eat. The inability to figure it out irked her to no end. Of course, that was not the only thing which irked her ; the Sea Folk had demanded another square mile of Andor because of their involvement in her rescue, as if they haven't been given enough already. Honestly, those people had the Bowl of the Winds in their possession, and Aes Sedai teachers – which they were treating like ragtag deck hands – and palace comfort, and an agreement with Tar Valon and… Blood and Ashes, enough was enough. She had told them that, stating that despite her gratitude, no bargain, past or present warranted such payment for their efforts. Chanelle was especially displeased. Elayne imagined Zaida would have a few choice words for her once she hears of that.

Repairing the damage Arimilla's forces have caused to the city was fading away but the construction was taking longer than it should have. Bubbles of evil which were boiling through the fading barriers of the Dark One's prison managed to kill some workers, and frighten most of the rest. Kinswomen had to be present and ready to fight those off at any time. The reports of those occurrences were still piling in, each one more fiendish than the next, yet even so Elayne made herself read each one. Some were harmless enough, despite their sinister nature, but the number of such was dwindling next to the ones which had actually cost lives. The biggest event of that kind took place a few days ago when the final layer of wall mortar was being molded into place. The sturdy wooden scaffold supporting the workers broke apart into a million splinters causing dozens of men to tumble down into their deaths. Many had been spooked by that and a considerable effort had to be made in order to convince the masons to complete their work.

Still, apart from that, everything was going as smoothly as it could ; the people supported her, the garrison had been replenished by new recruits, and the other houses slowly started to throw in their support with her. Mistress Harfor and Master Norray did an excellent job in managing the bills, calculating costs of the city's defenses during the siege and the resulting figure was fortunately below Andor's coffers' limit. Still a lot, but not as much as they had feared. The Black Ajah sisters have been sent to Tar Valon as soon as word reached her of Egwene's triumph, and as for Daved Hanlon, he was waiting in his cell for a trial. She wished she could just send him off to the block, but she had to be fair to all of her subjects. In any case, the man was no longer a problem. She had also asked a few Aes Sedai to be sent from Tar Valon and help in her efforts, as well as to provide education for the resident Windfinders, a task for which no one was particularly eager. And a number of the Seanchan _sul'dam _had finally confessed that they could channel and were sent back to Ebou Dar. As for the _damane_, they were almost completely broken off from the leash and were walking around the palace freely. And on top of all that she had managed to avoid her today's ration of goat's milk. Hating the stuff was reaching whole new levels in her book.

Casting back a short glance, she observed young Kannly who was listening intently to Fengar's hushed whispers. The two of them were riding a bit further away from her and the Kinswomen but not too far so they could still be a part of the column. No doubt the elderly Asha'man was instructing him on how to behave, what to say and what to keep hidden, all accord Taim's wishes. Threats were no doubt involved as the young fellow seemed to shrink in his saddle a bit. Turning back she sighed sadly ; she wished she could do something about the harsh treatment that their initiates were receiving. Perhaps once the bargain with her Black Tower was done, she would be able to enforce a few changes… It would be difficult and Taim will make trouble but if all goes according to plan, he will be hard pressed to decline.

No one had attempted what she had planned for today since the Breaking, and there was no telling if _saidin_ was still tainted or not, but she hoped that an hour of such a link would be safe. She feared to afford herself more. If the taint was still there, than linking with a man would make her susceptible to it as he himself was. And there were her babies to consider. An hour was the most she dared to afford for this experiment. Yet even so, the risk was worth the gain ; if it succeeds, not only that she'll be able to create the first _angreal_ in three thousand years, but she will also forge a firm link between herself an the Black Tower. Channelers from all over the World will be flocking to Caemlyn because of her. If she succeeds, that is.

Reaching the Traveling ground, she pulled more deeply at _saidar_ – it filled her with joy and life beyond anything she had ever known – and channeled a large Gateway that lead to the palace stables. It would have been much better, to have a slow ride through the cities streets, and give inspiration to the people, especially with the two Asha'man in tow, but she was too eager to begin. Had she been able to leave the horses in the palace's common room she would have done so. Instead, she had to wait for the guardsmen to lead the animals away, before she channeled open another gateway for inside the palace itself close to the artifacts' storeroom. Not too close though ; she was still uncertain about some of those, and it was necessary to restrict channeling near them.

The chamber she had selected was in fact close to her own living quarters, a private spot where she had taken a habit of spinning gateways. As a precaution everyone had been instructed to stay clear of that room so no one could get hurt by the silvery edge of an opening. They were sharper than the finest razor, those. It took a while, but with a little haste and shuffle, she, Birgitte, Kinswomen and the two men had finally entered the palace reception quarters. Gilded plaster covered the walls in a convolute weavings of flowers, predominated by roses. Silken curtains of many colors danced with the day's light shining from the windows across the white marble floor and a large intricately made table of dark polished rosewood with matching chairs welcomed them in the center of the room, holding refreshments ready for their return.

" Please, make yourselves comfortable. " She addressed them, curtly gesturing towards the table. " We will begin shortly, just as soon as I prepare myself. "

The two of them nodded simultaneously murmuring thanks. She saw both moving towards the table before she left the room, leaving them under the watchful eyes of the Kinswomen. On the way to her wardrobe, Birgitte once again seized the opportunity to point out that this was a bad idea, that it was dangerous to ask favors from Taim, that the taint on _saidin _might harm her or even her babies if she links with ether of them but Elayne managed to ignore her for the most part while slipping on a comfortable white silken dress tinged with green and embroidered with tiny scrolls on the hem. While Birgitte droned on about her safety, her own mind was preoccupied with the task at hand, trying to examine it from every angle and find a possible flaw. She thought she had accounted for everything, but it was good to re examine the thing once more. Just in case. And than she saw her reflection in the mirror. Burn her tummy. It made her look… She banished the word that came to mind, yet even so it was evident that no dress in there could hide it properly. She needed better dresses.

Despite this, it didn't take more than ten minutes before she rejoined the rest of them. This time she wasn't wearing the Rose Crown, but still had Aviendah's dagger at her belt. She hardly separated herself from it. The two black-coated men were conversing alone much like the Kinswomen were doing, the two groups occasionally casting a glance at each other, just to make sure no one was attempting any trouble. And they all failed to notice her until she cleared her throat.

" I'm sorry that I must interrupt you. " She spoke dryly. " But if you would pay attention… ?" Not that she wished to interrupt their chatter, but she had been holding the source for hours now and it was starting to become tiring. For the next few minutes she explained to them the dangers of handling _ter'angreal_, about how anything can trigger them to work, especially the One Power. She had stated the rules and dangers and had also added that all the items were cataloged and were being counted every day which produced a frown from both of them.

Once she was done, she swiftly lead them to her hold that stored the artifacts they had recovered neatly displaced over two large tables covered in plain satin cloth. The chamber was large and empty, except for the tables and well lit at all times so she could work here for most of her free time. After her confinement to the palace – due to her pregnancy – she had spent much of her free time here, carefully examining the artifacts. She had managed to work out how to work the _ter'angreal_ for long distance communication that Aviendah had pointed, which had been a real shock as she had stumbled to it merely by accident. Suddenly Suymeko was able to hear her speaking from the other room. The remarkable thing was that so many different object did the same thing which had actually given her the basic idea for today ; If the function of the Item of Power had no relevance to the physical aspects of the item itself, than anything at all could be turned into an item of Power. That, and something else.

" I bid you welcome to my holding. " She spoke to the two of them, but halted them before they took the next step. " Before we begin puzzling out their secrets, I have something else in mind. Master Kannly, will you join me please ?"

Instead, she lead him to a small round table by the window, a bit further away from the large ones. It was holding a single small glass carving of a cat with its back in an arch like it was stretching it. Fengar followed a bit further behind, trying to see over their shoulders, but remained calm and silent for now. Which was good. She could not afford interruptions.

" Is this a… Does it do anything ? My queen ?" Kannly asked after examining the figuring. That beard of his really made him seem unwashed. She wagered that he had a nice chin under it.

" Not yet. " She spoke. " For now it remains an ordinary peace of glass. " He looked at her a bit puzzled before she continued. " Like so many things, the making of _angral_ had been lost with the Breaking. There is no instruction, written or otherwise that has survived to remind us on how it is done and until now, no one believed that the knowledge would ever be uncovered. "

His eyebrows climbed up and he swallowed before he answered. " Are You… we to attempt to make this cat into an… How ?"

" Something else has been lost in the Breaking. " She smiled encouragingly, realizing how that sounded. " Male and female Aes Sedai working together. I believe that it is the key. You've said you know how to link. Tell me what you know and we'll take it from there. "

She listened as he spoke of the link, of _saidin _and _saidar_, and she herself had to admit that there wasn't much she could say that would complete his knowledge. Pointing out once again the differences between the two powers, she felt they were finally ready to begin. Kannly prepared himself to embrace the Source and like she would do with another woman who could channel, she reached through him and grabbed a hold of…

Before this moment, she imagined _saidin_ like a violent version of _saidar_ but that wasn't even the first page of the book. Raging forces of fire and ice tugged at her from all sides, ripping at her, trying to beat her to the ground. A terrifying whirlpool of joy and anger compressed into a single spot, shining with all the brightness of the sun. She had to fight it, to control it. But, Light, how to fight something so vast ? In that moment _saidar _had almost slipped out of her grasp, but as soon as she began fighting back against this torrent, the strain was gone, and only the wonder remained. The male half of the True Source was so different that even now she found it difficult to control. _Saidar_ was simple enough compared to this. At least she had it in her grasp now.

" I must say, you've handled that better than I would. " Kannly smiled. He too could feel her half of the Source and to him, it must seem as alien as she found _saidin _to be.

" Thank you. Let's just see if we can do something with this. " One thing that pleased her was that there was no stomach-wrenching sensation Rand had mentioned. The taint really did seem to be gone and she was safe. Anticipations were high as they turned their attention towards the glass figurine.

She had worked this up carefully in her head. The first step was to make a copy of her channeling in the heart of the object, kind of like an imprint of her ability to channel – to serve as something for an Aes Sedai to open herself through while reaching for the source – and than encase it in a cocoon of _saidin._ She managed the first bit smoothly enough, maintaining the knots, but the matrices fell apart as soon as _saidin _touched it.

She blinked ; the second half of the Source was supposed to hold it in place, not unravel it. Frowning a bit puzzled, she tried again. This time she made the matrices more firm, tying the knots more tightly, but again, as soon as she introduced _saidin_ to it, the web slipped from her grasp and unraveled. The two halves seemed to be repelling each other too strongly. For a moment her disappointment almost shattered the delicate balance between struggle and surrender, but she forced it down. Great care was needed with this. She looked at Kannly who simply shrugged – Linked to her, he could see her weaving of _saidar_ just like she could see flows of _saidin_. Trying again but this time from the coating to the core resulted in the same effect. The structure simply fell apart as soon as she tried to hold the matrices in place. It was enough to make her moody again.

" Perhaps we should take a break and try again later ?" Kannly spoke, but she shook her head. She had missed something. She was sure of it, but what ? Maybe if she tried from another end… Until now she had been trying to make an imprint of her spark in the core held in place by his half of the Power. Maybe that was it.

Instead of her previous routine, Elayne turned the gentle flow of _saidar _making a blend of all five powers and forcing them around the cat like a coating, an added layer of protection that would hold the matrices in place_. _She made it tightened, ready to snap shut, yet leaving an opening to slip the flows through as soon as she fastened the knots. She than turned her attention to the struggle, forcing the matrices of _saidin_ into an imprint of his spark struggling to bind them together. It was a different imprint, so much so that she wasn't even sure it _was _an imprint, but she resumed. Holding those weaves firmly in place, she inserted the blend through the _saidar_ opening and into the core of the would-be _angreal_. It was difficult. The knots trembled in both the coating and the matrices as the two fought against each other, repelling and pushing so strongly that the inner web began to shrink. Even the tiny cat figurine began to hum with the strain. But she held on knotting the web together and at the last moment released the flow of _saidar_. The coating snapped shut, severing the flows from Kannly to the core and encasing those knots firmly inside the figurine. It was done. She released the link. Done.

" Master Kannly, " She declared in a loud voice. " I think it's ready for you to try it out. " It produced a round of gasps behind her but all her focus was on him.

He slowly took the cat into his hands, turning it around a bit before taking a deep breath. And smiled. This time it was Fengar who gasped, and that was all the confirmation she needed. " It works !" Kannly declared and everyone rushed closer to inspect the first successfully made _angreal_ in three thousand years.

" But how ?" Alice asked shocked, once the amazement died down a bit. " I saw what you did – some of it – and I figured out what you were trying to do, but, at first it wasn't working. What made it work now ?"

" Before, I was trying to make an _angreal _for myself. " Elayne smiled. "But I've succeeded as soon as I tried to make an _angreal_ he could use. Don't you see ? In the Age of Legends, those who made them never intended them for themselves. They were gifts exchanged between men and women who worked together to create them. I imagine _sa'angreal _are the same, except that they use circles of several men and several women linked together. "

And that produced a round of admiration, from all except from Fengar who crossed his arms, maintaining a neutral face. He was beginning to realize the deeper implications of her plan ; With the making of _angreal_ being what it was, there won't be an Asha'man hesitant to seek her out to make one of his own. There wouldn't be a way to stop them. And she in turn would ask them to repay her in kind. Before long, her collection would grow, and she would have a strong bond to every Asha'man in the Black Tower. And it was too late to do anything about it. The honey was out of the comb, as Lini used to say.

* * *

Lazaruss : " _And that's why the Forsaken don't make their own angreal. Can you imagine any of them giving such a gift to another ? Jordan would have probably waited for the dispute between Taim and Logain to play out before he would introduce this, but seeing as how the next book is to come out in a few months I can't afford to hesitate._ "


	9. Chapter 1a Surprises

Lazaruss : " _This concludes my prolog. I'll hurry along and proceed to the events with Rand. Hopefully, I'll be able to bring it to the end before the next book comes out._ "

* * *

**Chapter 1.a ; **_**Surprizes**_

The wheel of time turns and ages come and pass, leaving behind memories that fade into legends. Legends fade into myth and even a myth is long forgotten when an age that gave birth to it comes back again. In one such age called the Third Age by some, and age yet to come, an age long past, wind rose at the base of steep slopes of Dragonmount. The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time, but I was _a _beginning.

Onward to east and north the wind blew, across the bare forests and thin sickly grass, dancing with the clouds of red dust on its way to the river called Erinin by most. Strong on the mountain slopes where it moaned like a doomed man and barely a breeze once it fled towards the planes, the wind would pick up speed and dance with the evening mists weaving them over the silent riverbed like a blanket of cotton. On to the east the wind blew parting with the river around a large island of Tar Valon, predominated by a gleaming white tower, yet shadowed by the tall mountain like a child loomed over by a parent. The Dark One's touch had been purged from the sky by an unknown force and the people of the world once again had hope in their darkest hour. The setting sun was orange like molten bronze as it descended behind the long mountain range named the Spine of the World, making the ivory tower shine like hot amber except for the many cracks and holes in its walls caused by the one power. Many workers had been called to repair the damage, and messengers had been dispatched to the Ogier grows in hope that their skill could erase the Seanchan attack from memory.

Glancing at the west window of the Amyrlin's study Egwene al'Vere observed the last rays of the sinking sun fade away into the horizon. Somehow she knew that it was Rand's doing, and not just clearing away the blanket of clouds, but also the problem at hand. Before her, on the table where she sat, peaces of a small broken statue lied neatly placed upon a white silken cloth, and across from it eleven women sat, their ageless faces serene and composed, despite what might have stirred beneath the surface. If this was another one of the Dark One's unleashed evils, than the return of the sun was a poor bargain in more ways than one. First thing they had to do was to stop the roomers spreading until they could work the problem.

" Food an provisions must still be brought by Gateways. " She said as she faced the women. The dress she had on was plain white silk with wide skirt and long hems of her sleeves, in the honor of the White Ajah. She preferred white dresses herself – wearing a Novice dress during her most treasured victories, she had grown fond of that color – but in the interest of unification of the Tower, she had a set of seven dresses in colors of the seven Ajahs which she changed daily. The seven stripped stole no longer stood around her shoulders but in a few moments she would have to put it on again and take up the flame-tipped staff as they bring this discussion before the Hall. " I can see no way around that. We will just have to make sure other sisters are present in case anything else happens. "

Every Ajah had received casualties today, but thanks to luck and a swift Healing on the sisters' part, no lives had been lost. Yet. She could still feel the shifting in _saidar_ which had forced every Aes Sedai in Tar Valon to restrain from touching the source unless she absolutely had to. For some reason, the One Power had stopped to respond to their weaving, becoming dangerous and unstable, slipping out of their grasp even with the simplest of weaves. And the reasons for this difficulty remained a mystery to them. Not even the most ancient records in the Tower ever mentioned anything like that. But it had started shortly after Rand woke inside the Tower grounds ; Somehow, it was his doing.

Novices and accepted have been prohibited from even embracing the Source until the Aes Sedai have resolved this matter and unsurprisingly, they had obeyed with very little grumbling ; they were too frightened not to give up _saidar _for a while. This afternoon Kurina Manteas an elderly Aes Sedai of the Brown had accidentally unleashed a flood of wind that rushed through the corridors and knocked everyone off their feet, and Sarah Naishan a slender accepted had almost set fire to her quarters after trying to produce a simple ball of light. The list went on resembling a disease spreading through the White Tower rendering women who could channel unsafe to wield the one power. At first everyone tried to ignore it, but once lives became jeopardized, even the most uptight had to agree that _saidar_ was too dangerous to handle at the moment. All passage to and from the Tower had been stopped, except for the mentioned Gateways which served to feed the whole island as the _cuendillar_ chain still blocked the harbors. But the question was, how long could they last, restraining from touching the Source? Perhaps, if the matter takes longer than several days, she could consider some kind of groups forming to hold the source together and protect each other from these accidents. The Light send that it is not so.

" A tight hand will have to be held upon the young ones. " Suana spoke. Garbed in red slashed white, she seemed to focus on the shawl looped around her hands while she spoke. There was no telling whether she meant just Novices and Accepted, or also the sisters newly raised to the shawl. " We will all have to discipline ourselves hard if we are to get through this. "

" News and instructions have been sent by pigeon to every place we know has Aes Sedai. " Lelaine stated between sips of her mint tea. She was always wearing blue, never changing the color of her dress and her shawl was almost invisible against it. " Hopefully, they will pas the word on to the sisters we've missed. " A pity that once the voting for the Sitters was done she had managed to remain a part of the Hall. Not that she was uncapable, but it would have been far better if the Blues had selected someone a little less… selfish. At least Romanda was still in the Hall too and that left Egwene more room to maneuver them.

As if that had summoned her, Romanda addressed them. " I think that the Yellows should be tasked with finding a solution. If it is a sickness we're talking about, we are the most equipped to deal with it. "

That caused a stir and commotion amidst the others but at least they have restrained from arguing. It was their job to decide who exactly will be tasked with solving the problem. As it also meant that those sisters will have a rare privilege to work with the Power towards that end, they were all eager to seize the chance and ready to start squabbling over it.

" Yes, but if it's not a sickness, what than ?" Saerin spoke. She was clad in brocaded brown silk with lace at the hem. " The Browns know more of the tower histories than any other Ajah. It is we who should look for a solution. "

" Perhaps a logic approach could be applied with the greatest chance of success. " Seaine spoke and murmured more softly something about Browns and books. At least she had the sense to keep that to herself.

" But with our network of eyes and ears, we are able to measure and gauge this anomaly in the power with the greatest accuracy. " Lelaine declared in a loud voice. " Our eyes and ears report that it doesn't reach as far as we've assumed, but… "

" First of all, " Egwene interrupted further debate by slightly emphasizing those words. " All of us must quell the unease about the Tower. " That brought every eye back to her. If she was willing, so should they be. " It will be difficult, but we must make the first move. I suggest we place a proposal before the Hall that the Amyrlin and the Hall publicly renounce their channeling in the interest of setting an example for others to follow. "

For a while no one uttered a word and than Saerin stated as if to herself. " More than ever now, we must be strong. It has never been more important. "

" And also, it will help us decide the other matter. " Doesine smiled to Romanda's displeased frown. The woman smoothed her features swiftly before she too stood up but the heat still lingered in her eyes. Doesine too had managed to remain a Sitter for the Yellow and she was not under Romanda's thumb. She was too dedicated to let herself be pulled into such schemes, even though attempts have been made on Romanda's part. Lelaine on the other hand was already voicing her approval with both of the blue Sitters behind her. It seemed that she had the full support of her Ajah backing her, yet it was too soon to tell. In any event, Egwene hoped that they would have sense enough to leave their games for a later time. Acting like children was too costly as it was. The rest of the present Sitters were soon to follow and in a few moments no one remained against her proposal.

" I have no doubt that the others will se the wisdom of that. " Silviana spoke to Egwene's right. " The greater consensus is bound to be achieved. "

" Than we have only one more matter to discuss. " Egwene stated gravely. " Rand al'Thor. " All of them nodded in unison before she resumed. " The pattern has chosen to place him in our hands for the moment, but we mustn't grab too tightly or too eagerly. A lot of work still lies ahead of him and we must allow him to complete it, preferably with our help. " She didn't dare say more on the matter. What ever these women decide, she had to stay out of it as much as she could less they'd think she was defending her childhood friend.

" For now he hasn't tried to take hold of the Source. " Doesine whispered. " But the pattern bends around him. Already he weaves it in Tar Valon. A worker fell from the fifth floor this day and stood up without a scratch without the Healing touching him. I have also heard that some Blues had offered their support to the Reds until the matters in their Ajah settle down. " Lelaine shifted her feet uneasily – everyone knew the animosity between the Reds and the Blues was ancient. No one could even imagine how those Blues came up with such an idea, but they all knew the cause. " For now we can mask these events for the Dark One's touch but it won't last long. "

" The statue we have recovered " Yukiri glanced at the white cloth. " What ever sort of a _ter'angreal _it had been, we are unable to deduce. He must have used it to clear the sky somehow, yet we can only speculate. "

" Broken as it is, " Ferane sighed. " it is useless to him or anyone else. We can only hope that it will no longer be needed, and beyond that we should focus on him. "

" We can not ignore the fact that he has bonded other sisters against their will. " Takima spoke. " And we have still had no word of the emissaries dispatched to the Black Tower. There is little doubt of what their fate was. "

" He had approached us before, offering the bonding of his men. " Kwamasa spoke considering. " If we are to go by that agreement, than we can not hold him responsible for those actions. "

" Only eight of the Sitters approving that agreement are still Sitters. " Romanda sighed. " By all rights that contract can easily be broken. We can not allow Aes Sedai to be exchanged for Asha'man. We can not. "

The debate continued on with the sisters stating their view of the matter, all agreeing that Rand should be allowed to leave, though that it would be best for him to remain where he was a while longer if only so that they could learn more of him and figure out how to attach him to the Tower somehow. A prisoner was too strong a word, but a guest was too inappropriate. Some of them even proposed bonding him as a warder, which was fortunately dismissed as unethical and dangerous. Who would know how the sister holding his bond would be affected by his destiny and no one was really ready to face that. It was an hour of debating before they finally realized they couldn't come to any conclusion.

Suddenly, Egwene thought she saw a way out of this mess. " Perhaps it would be to the best to hear what he has to say before we go any further. " Silence took hold in the room and every eye turned towards her once more. They were eager to learn more of him and if he was brought before the full Hall, it could prove informative. And it would also give him the chance to speak for himself, as Egwene was unable to. The debate went on shifting in that direction ; fortunately, few of them had anything against her proposal and not very strong arguments at that. Now if he could only hold on to proper behavior… Perhaps this was not such a good idea after all. Not that she believed he would unleash his temper at them, but she knew he would somehow manage to do something improper. Despite the danger, a Gateway would have to be used to bring him there and back as there was no way to lead him through the Tower and that also prolonged the debate but finally everyone agreed on that plan of action.

" Well then. " Kwamasa said. " I think, we be ready as we be. The Hall, it can be assembled in twenty minutes. " Most nodded though even those who might have had more arguments remained silent.

" Than we are done for now. " Egwene nodded. " Depart now as you would, in the Light. "

All stating their farewells, they departed in an orderly fashion leaving only Silviana remaining with her. Most had curtsied, but all fulfilled their proper respect to the Amyrlin and more. They believed in her. So far Egwene had done well and they had no doubt that she would continue on in that fashion, but beyond that, they needed her. Not because of Rand, but for her strength. They needed to rely on that and if anything it made her more determined not to fail their trust. Well, Romanda, Lelaine and a few others still intended to make trouble but for the sake of unity, she included them in that intention too.

" Mother, is it wise to allow Rand al'Thor to be present for the session of the Hall ?" Silviana asked as soon as the dour closed. Clearly she had waited for everyone to leave to ask that. " He can't possibly know how to behave properly before us. He might even provoke hostility. " As a Red, there was no telling how she handled the revelation of being so near to a man who could channel, let alone the Dragon Reborn himself, yet Egwene thought she would manage a level of cool headedness. The Reds had to change and Silviana would have to change as well.

" I will not have him judged without a saying on his part. " Egwene replied. " If he missteps than at least it will be over and done rather than hanging around us like stale air. " She sighed. _I hope you will at least try Rand. There is little else I can do for you._

In a few more minutes, she had donned the seven stripped stole around her neck and picked up the flame tipped staff. Giving her a brief encouraging smile, she led Silviana through the Tower corridors towards the Hall chambers. Aes Sedai she passed were generally worried with the current situation, but fortunately none of them was holding the source. Everyone was trying to put their best face on the matter but fear and unease still rippled through the corridors like a draft. In the face of that Egwene hardly could offer anything helpful except hope and advice not to spread wild stories just yet. Fear was making those as sure as a blacksmith's forge made sparks. What if the Dark One was trying to touch _saidar,_ this time ? Will the new Breaking of the World be wrought by female Aes Sedai ? If the failure of the Keeping was followed by this, what would be the next step ? A hundred roomers circled, each more wild than the next. She herself did not believe that the matter was as drastic, as this 'difficulty' to control the one power was limited to only a few dozen miles around them and did not appear to spread in any direction, but roomers she heard being whispered in hushed tones were quite disturbing. She had to settle the matter somehow, but how under the light ? How to fix the entire ocean of _saidar _?

At least she had time enough to stop and speak with several sisters along the way, offering encouragement and comfort. The pleasing thing to see was that both the former rebels and those who had supported Elaida were speaking together as if the division had never happened. Perhaps this shifting in _saidar _had them spooked into finally giving up on old grudges and working together towards finding a solution. Or maybe Rand's presence was nudging the pattern again. Whatever the cause, it was the one good thing that came out of this horror.

It took her a while longer before she managed to find her way to the Hall as she had suddenly found herself in the Brown Ajah's quarters. It was another of the signs of the imminent _Tarmon Gaidon _but with so many other malicious oddities, the shifting of corridors was a nuisance at best. Well, maybe not that. While Aes Sedai's faces remained composed they did give off other kind of hints and Silviana did seem to be holding on to her serenity with an effort for the rest of the way. Still they had reached the hall's chamber in proper order and ready to see to the day's work.

* * *

Lazaruss :" _Proceed to the next chapter. _ "


	10. Chapter 1b Surprises

**Chapter 1.b ; **_**Surprises **_

This session was sealed to the flame and no Aes Sedai beyond Sitters was supposed to be present. That however didn't stop them from crowding in around the Halls gates awaiting news about the current development. They gave way before her slowly and were displeased once the doors closed them off but they couldn't be allowed to learn anything that was to take place here.

The Hall of the Tower was a large circular chamber dominated by a big marble seal on its floor, half black, half white divided by a sinuous line – the ancient symbol of Aes Sedai. Directly opposite to the entrance stood the Amyrlin's chair of wines-carved wood, and placed around the symbol were similar chairs in the same design for the Sitters of the Hall, three for every Ajah. Windows on the surrounding walls shone the last of the evening's light across the white cobwebs of marble, glittering like molten gold, especially upon the seven tall support columns which seemed to pore liquid marble out of them, which in turn was merging into a perfect dome above their heads. For untold centuries this chamber served as the most important room in the entire Tower, where the Amyrlin and the Hall would come together and discuss the crucial decisions for their future and the dangers they would have to face. And now they have gathered to face turbulent _saidar _and the Dragon Reborn.

Most of the Sitters were already seated awaiting her arrival while the six absent ones were with Rand waiting to escort him here once the session begins. As Silviana's announcement echoed beneath the dome, Egwene calmly paced to her chair but didn't take a seat right away. Instead, with Silviana taking place by her side, she faced the Sitters. " There is much that we need to decide today, as we stand faced with a potentially lethal crisis. However, as we believe that the Dragon Reborn's actions have had something to do with our difficulty with channeling, I place a proposal before the Hall that we bring him here and question him on the matter. "

As before few objections were raised, mostly by Telaine Mahnin and Sereitha Sanches, newly raised Sitters for the Red but as predicted, further discussion did not last long. With a spark of the power and with great care, they had channeled a simple weave of air which tolled a long reverberating gong. It was surely felt by everyone, even the absent Sitters, and that in fact was a signal for them to bring Rand before the Hall. To anyone else it would appear as though they were studying the situation. Soon after, a wobbly gateway of inverted weaves opened at the center of the room and Rand stepped through accompanied by the six missing Sitters. He was still in the same black Tairen outfit though the cloak was gone and the sleeves of his shirt have been pushed up exposing the dragons of Rhuidean. And he was… composed. Everything about him seemed at ease. She used to remember when his very walk radiated hot arrogance of an angry king, but now even that was transformed into a cool deliberate pace. He seem like he's been schooled in composure by Aes Sedai. Still that turned out not to be the case for as the Gateway closed behind him, he cast a brief look around the chamber and smiled like he had found something amusing. Light, how long has it been since she had seen that boyish grin of his ? Another weave of the power slowly produced a ward against listening and once privacy was finally guaranteed, Silviana spoke in a loud voice. " Rand al'Thor, you may approach the Hall of the Tower. "

The other Sitters were taking their respective seats, but every eye seemed to be on him. He merely blinked to the loudness of the Keeper's declaration and placing his hands behind his back swiftly walked to the center of the seal. No, he stood on the Dragon's Fang. Spearing a glance for the assembly, he fixed his eyes on Egwene and gave her a formal bow. " As you have summoned me Mother, so do I come. "

Of all the openings they had expected this was not one of them. A soft sound of gasp flowed briefly through the chamber but Egwene's loud words concealed it. " Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn. You are one of the few men who had been summoned to a session of the Hall of the White Tower. " He straightened slowly, showing no response. " Do you know why you are here ?"

He glanced around at the Sitters, taking them in again. All of them were watching him, faces blank and considering. Some of those faces turned towards her as if to check up on her determination but shifted back quickly enough. " I believe I do, Mother. " He sighed. " The reasons are many, but the most important one is for us to bridge the gap which separates us. "

" That is not why you are here now. " Egwene spoke. It was an important matter, and she had promised herself to give him a chance for that, but the main priority was something else. " You have been found on the highest peek of Dragonmount with a shattered _ter'angreal_ shortly after the sunlight returned to us. " He smiled again, no doubt quite pleased with himself. " You are here to tell us of what you did. "

For a few moments, he considered before voicing his answer clearly. " I have faced myself. I have seen the depths of myself, who I was, who I used to be, who I would have been and who I had to be. I have asked that question and I have found an answer, or rather the answer had been given to me. And in that moment I have regained what I had once lost. "

Egwene hid a small smile. So, it would seem that the hardness of the Dragon Reborn had finally left him, and she was glad for that and happy for him, but she had to make sure he hadn't damage _saidar_ somehow.

" So, " Romanda spoke after a short pause. " You're saying you have made a decision. "

Now Rand's face showed hints of tightness and anger. He looked at her slowly but even so, it was enough for her to barely be able to mask her flinch. " Anyone can make a decision, Aes Sedai. _I_ have mastered my self. And all of my previous achievements pale in the face of that. " Alas, he was not as meek as she had hoped. Some things remained the same, and that could be bad, if he would allow his temper to run wild again.

Some of the Sitters even rolled their eyes at that statement. " What was the purpose of the shattered _ter'angreal_ ?" Takima asked.

The anger he had shown for Romanda faded away by the time he turned his head to face the Brown. Inspecting her Ajah colors he spoke. " It used to be the access key for the Choden Kal. " Egwene frowned ; why did that sound familiar ?

As soon as the words left his lips though, Takima's eyes shot wide and an uncomfortable murmur rippled throughout the chamber. " Do you have another access key ?" She asked him in a breathy voice and he shook his head.

" I have used them and I am done with them. " He said. " Both are destroyed completely. " Another round of murmurs passed spreading relief amongst those who could understand and puzzlement amongst those who didn't. Egwene remained passive.

" The Choden Kal " Takima spoke in an educating tone. " were the two mightiest _sa'angreal _ever created, one for a woman and the other for a man. They were made to fight the Dark One at the end of the War of the Power. But luckily, their power was never used. Until now. "

" They should have never made them in the first place. " Rand crossed his arms on his chest, seemingly speaking to himself.

" I am glad you do see it that way. " Kwamasa addressed him, sounding out of breath. " You could have shattered the world itself by trying. If, what you say be true, than it did be _you_ at Shadar Logoth, some time ago. You did be linked with a woman, using the Choden Kal. " _Of Course_. Egwene thought. That must have been it. But that had also brought about their attempts to form an alliance with the Black Tower. With this new revelation, would the Hall continue on with those plans ?

" To what purpose ?" Kwamasa resumed and he responded instantly.

" The cleansing of _saidin. _" He replied. " And twice more after that ; to kill Graendal, and to gain my soul back. "

So that's how the cleansing was done, Egwene thought. And at Shadar Logoth, no less. Somehow he had used the evil of that place against the evil of the Dark One's taint and made them destroy one another. She had to confess, that was clever, even for him.

" So. " Lelaine spoke, anger showing in her voice. " So, you've went atop Dragonmount, had your little personal grudges played out, cleared the sky and cared nothing for the consequences. " Rand frowned opening his mouth, but she went on. " What did you do to _saidar _?"

He blinked, surprised. " I have done nothing to _saidar_. "

" Ever since we found you, we can no longer control our weaves !" She growled. She actually growled, and the other Sitters stared at her. Her eyes went wide realizing what she had said but the words kept coming out. " Even the simplest of weaves have turned challenging and dangerous even for the most skilled among us. " Only then did she manage to stop herself, covering her mouth with both hands but it was too late. Some Sitters were gaping before they collected themselves enough to close their mouth. He was not to be told this ; it might cause him to think them powerless, and now he might very well decide to channel right there.

But no. Instead, he only grinned and swallowed a laugh, appearing like a boy of ten. " _Ta'veren_. " He said and after clearing his throat his composure was back and unruffled. Lelaine sat back down still covering her mouth with both hands, appearing too frightened to say more.

" Well, we can't hold you responsible for… that. " Saerin spoke a bit too roughly. " And know that we will certainly do our best to stop you should you try something… willful. Numbers still tilt to our favor. " He gave no response and she continued. " But you must have done _something_. The matter is too big to be a coincidence. In your use of the Choden Kal you must have damaged _saidar_ somehow. What did you do ?"

" I'm telling you " He sighed. " I haven't even… " Abruptly he stopped in his tracks. " Of course. " He breathed. " Now I remember. I did cause this thing you speak of. "

That brought about an explosion from the Sitters, everyone speaking at once.

" You did do it ?" Kwamasa spoke. " And you confess ? You should be birched for your recklessness !"

" How on earth are we to fix _saidar _when you've destroyed the Choden Kal ?" Yukiri screeched. " You are mad ! You must be mad !"

" How are we… "

" Why would you… "

" …consequences… "

" ENOUGH !" Egwene shouted, stopping everyone in mid sentence. Casting a glare around them she waited until they all returned to their seats before she herself did as well. Taking a deep breath, she faced Rand next. Was he grinning at her ? Approving ? How dare he, after what he had done. She should not have allowed him to be in Tower's stables, let alone the Hall's chamber. " You have admitted to your crime. " She declared. " Before you are judged accordingly, you will tell us how to fix the matter. "

And once again, instead of being outraged, he merely shook his head. " You don't understand. " He said. " I haven't touched _saidar_ in any way. I have merely removed the Dark One's hold of the sky. " she frowned but he rose his hand – his stump actually – up as if pointing. The headless dragon twining around it glittered in the evening light. " Allow me to explain. "

Crossing his arms behind his back he assumed a pose which would put a scholar to shame. The nerve of him ! He used to shed sheep and farm tabbac and now he acted like he knew more than them. " You must understand ; " He began. " This knowledge is all in half forgotten bits and I can't always put it together right. But the basis of the matter is this ; as he is reaching from his prison the Dark One tends to grip the pattern and… re-weaves it to take on seemingly impossible turns. In this Age it is called the Dark One's touch. " Several Sitters slowly arranged their skirts. " I see you know what I'm talking about. " He stated gravely. What did he mean by 'in this age' ?" But the One Power weaves the pattern as well, and it can be… used to remove his influence and set things right, after a fashion. However, if his grip is strong and over a wide area, there are consequences. "

" So what you are saying, " Silviana frowned. " is that, when you've cleared the sky… "

" Because of it, the One Power became… willful. And slippery. " He nodded. It did make sort of sense, Egwene thought. The effects were contained only to the wide area around them and not beyond. Around the Dragonmount actually, as they had first assumed that it was aimed at the Tower. It _could _be true, but then how could he possibly know these things ? Sighing heavily, Rand finally uncrossed his arms and lowered his head slightly. " Had I seized _saidin_, I would have realized it instantly – it too is affected just like _saidar_. But until this moment I was unaware that I had caused such a commotion and for that I apologize. Do not worry ; it will fade away in a few days. "

" If it is true, " Egwene stated. " than you will be freed of that charge. But that still leaves you with a long list of other offenses. Offenses which you and your Asha Man are responsible for. "

" I know. " Was all he said. And another episode of murmur echoed beneath the dome.

" Than you confess to that as well ?" She asked him.

" Yes. I do. " He replied, cool like a winter's pond. Was that all he was about to say ? Wasn't he going to defend himself ? She added as much.

" Do you have anything further to say on your part ?" She asked.

He sighed and facing the Sitters he spoke in a soft leveled voice. " There's no use denying it. I did commit crimes against you. I had little choice in the mater, but that is no excuse. "

" No, it is not. " Egwene nodded but he cut her off.

" I was supposed to have my say, Mother. " He arched an eyebrow at her over his shoulder and waited for her nod before continuing. Some of the Sitters spared him a disapproving frown. " While I waited for this, I have had time to think. About what I have done to you and about what you have done to me in turn. Oh, I'm sure that my doing is far worse in your eyes, but know that yours also is in mine. Perhaps we have been destined to hate each other from the start, or perhaps the Dark One had had a hand in that too. " He was talking about the Black Ajah, Egwene realized. And he was doing so very subtly. Unusual, for him. " Whatever the cause, we are where we are, with plenty of reasons to choose from about why we should hate and distrust each other. You wish to judge me for my crimes. Well, the Light knows I shall pay for them soon enough whatever you decide, but as for your crimes to me… " He paused casting a long empty gaze that encompassed all of them. And sighed. " … as for your crimes, I say that there has been enough hatred. I forgive you for all you have done. "

Dead silence dominated the chamber as those ageless expressionless faces watched him and as he watched them in turn. Egwene had to give him credit for delivering it so diplomatically. It was a surprise to be sure, but at least it was a pleasant one. He did seem to be rid of that hardness of his, his temper was under control and for once in his life he was making perfect sense. And the Sitters saw that too. Was this really the same man who had captured and tortured Aes Sedai ? The hated and feared Dragon Reborn who made the nations tremble and quake with terror ? Now it seemed so hard to believe that some of them surely wondered whether they had the right man before them. Had Egwene not known him she would have wondered the same thing. Whatever it was that happened to him up there, she was grateful for it. Even the difficulty with channeling was a small price to pay for this… so long as it doesn't last beyond a day or two.

Well, they have had enough of his surprises for one day. Nodding, Egwene gave Silviana a hint to bring this matter to an end, but it wasn't until she cleared her throat that the woman noticed. " Rand al'Thor, you shall be escorted back to the gardens. Your words have been heard and shall be considered carefully but we ask you to be patient a while longer. We must have time to ourselves to decide what's best. "

" Of course. " He replied giving a hint of a bow for the Keeper. " Before I go, you should know that Cadsuane Meliadhrin is about to arrive. " More quietly, he added as if to himself. " After all this time I can practically smell her. " Making another formal bow to Egwene he spoke formally. " By your leave, Mother, may I depart in the Light ?"

To which she responded equally formal. " I give you my leave to go in the Light, my son. " He smiled again before his six Sitters escorted him back through the gateway.

* * *

Lazaruss :" _Hope you have enjoyed that. _"


	11. Chapter 1c Surprises

Lazaruss : _" The final chapter I'll manage to post before the new book comes out. Enjoy. "_

**Chapter 1.c ; _Surprises _**

_

* * *

_

Egwene watched Rand calmly until the Gateway completely winked out and than gazed across the room at the remaining Sitters. Though they did not show it, they were unsettled, especially Lelaine who appeared openly shaken. And for once Romanda didn't seem smug at seeing her that way – the danger was far too obvious to her as well. In a while, a week or less, all of their secrets could spill out and that wasn't even the worst of it. They had to make their decision soon before his _ta'veren_ whirlpool shakes the already wounded Tower to peaces. If only she could talk to him again before that… No, it was too risky. Better to let him collect what senses he had.

But at the same time, they could not allow him to run loose and unchecked again – a point to which all were agreeable – which also had to be something he would concede to willingly. They could not afford him to refuse their judgment. Returning the Lurel Crown to king Mattin Stepaneos and releasing the captured sisters was all well and fine, but that still left him to go about spreading chaos and his Black Tower to run wild…

And than, just like that, Egwene had a thought. It was a wild idea but it offered the solution to deal with him and his Asha'man both. Of course, the problem was that some of his men were already sharing a bond with Aes Sedai on both ends, but she believed she could find the logic to go around that. After all if the majority should accept her proposal, more, if he should accept it, the rest would have to follow, bond or no. And it would set the grounds for a new better and stronger alliance with the Black Tower and men who could channel. She would have smiled if she were alone ; here though, she kept it on the inside. After all, if the Aes Sedai concede to it, why not the Asha'man ? But it could not be voiced just yet. If he was right – and she found herself believing him somehow – Cadsuane Sedai was about to arrive, and they would have to have a nice long talk with her before they actually stand for such a proposal. She would have to wait on her exposition a bit longer. Also she had to hope that the Oath Rod would work on a man.

* * *

Once they were back in the garden the Dragon Reborn sat down on one of the stone benches, studying the marble fountain, much like he had before he was summoned, and beyond that, he made no move. Even his face appeared like it belonged on a statue. He was at ease, lunging there as if relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet. A rabid lion in the wild might have seemed that way to a casual observer right before it would spring. When Doesine had found him up there she had nearly swallowed her tongue upon recognizing him. Well, done was done. He dropped into their hands so unexpectedly, and the biggest problem now was deciding what to do with him. The task of puzzling that out was not something she wanted to tangle herself in, yet compared to her current predicament it seemed like a walk in the garden.

His side drew her eyes again. She was not the one guiding the link right now – Seaine was – but it circled between them every hour for safety, and she couldn't help but wonder if there was some other way to use the link to heal that double wound in his side. It had failed before but she was not the one to give up that easily. Or maybe she was just trying to… pass the time, to keep her mind off the fact that the Dragon Reborn was sitting not ten feet from her. The sky was already dark purple and stars were dotting the clear blue overhead which meant that it had been almost twelve hours since they found him. Merely twelve hours and already he managed to shake the White Tower. Even now she could feel the strain needed to hold on to _saidar_ and anticipate the difficulty channeling would eventually bring… How could he have possibly known those things he dealt them out ? There were no books beyond those in the Tower who held any record of the Breaking, and none anywhere that even hinted at what he retold just a few minutes ago. If he was mad… He seemed perfectly sane at a glance but Light, who could know for certain before it was too late ?

And why was he so calm ? Was he thinking to catch them off guard, trying to lull them into false sense of security so he could strike ? There were seven of them linked, but Light what if it wasn't enough ? What if he was stronger than they had assumed ? What if… ? She didn't need to look to see Seaine's frown as her disapproval was felt clearly through the link. Linked together they shared each individual feeling passing between them freely and each could taste her fear like her own. But she was not the only one. Every once in a while that same creeping feeling rippled from a new source before it was stumper down. Hard. Strong emotions didn't do well with holding _saidar _especially now.

" You don't trust me yet. " He spoke softly and Doesine's heart jump so strongly she thought it must have bounced her off the ground. Perhaps they should call a few more Aes Sedai into the circle. Just a few more. Except… they couldn't. Seven altogether was as many as they could spare to watch over him – all other Sitters had to gather in the Hall, and there was no bringing anyone else into this. Oh, Leane was still there, somewhere out of sight waiting to be called but she was not a part of the link – she was too week for that. As they could not allow her to just roam the Tower, it was her job to tend to him, to bring him meals, fulfill his requests and carry messages back and forth between them and the Hall. Even so, she was not a Sitter, and her contact with him was most limited.

" No. " Seaine spoke more calmly than she felt – the link spoke of her unease. " We can't even be sure that the taint is gone. For all we know, you might be… " She stopped herself, firmly shutting her lips. The incident with Lelaine came back into view. " … wrong. " She finished awkwardly.

For a while longer he remained silent and than decided to startle them again. " Nynaeva al'Mera. " He spoke and they stared at him. " She linked with me to cleanse _saidin_. Her half of the Choden Kal was destroyed in the process but I've managed to complete the work none the less. You should make sure that she gets the respect she's due. "

This time none of them responded. Doesine wouldn't even dare to open her mouth – who knew what might come out with him there. A flock of birds suddenly appeared just above the fountain's spray forming a perfect circle for a few seconds before dispersing. Anything at all might pop out. For a while longer he remained still studying the fountain and than he sighed. " It will be a while yet before your replacements arrive and time drags on slowly in silence. "

The link spoke clearly of their unease. After a few moments a touch of red passed over his cheeks. Anger ? Or amusement ? It was hard to tell for it was swiftly gone. " Did you know. " He said, still not sparing them a glance. " that when you Travel, you do not need to waste time in learning a place at all. And I'm not talking about skimming. " This time a hint of a grin slipped and was gone just as quickly. So it was amusement after all. " The trick is to make the trip by using two gateways. The first you use to Travel just a short distance, say a few feet, and that is sufficient to know the area well enough for the second gateway to wherever. "

Several of them widened their eyes quite openly – the simplicity of that was so obvious and so useful that the sheer possibility… Doesine collected herself. Why was he telling them this ? As if reading her mind, he answered her mental question. " The _Atha'an Miere _are great bargainers, so I have learned. And are as touchy about their honor as… " Before he finished that sentence though, he shook his head and finally shot them with a penetrating gaze. " Are you prone to bargains, Aes Sedai ?" That was directed at Seaine.

The woman was hesitant before speaking. " What did you have in mind ?" and he mercifully averted his eyes. That stare of his was… uncomfortable. It had such intensity Doesine felt as if he was using it to drill into their sculls. At least they had maintained their own composure making it into an even contest. Light, a staring contest with the Dragon Reborn. Light !

Obviously pleased with the response he got he spoke as if to himself. " If we were to make a bargain about questions and answers, perhaps, something to pass the time… Something along the lines of honesty and openness and no evasion, and of course the respect of each other's secrets… Or we could just remain here sitting in silence for a few more hours. "

Before Doesine collected herself completely, Seaine spoke. " Did you mean all those things you said in the Hall ?"

He looked at them then and again Doesine wished he hadn't. " I hate you. I hate how poorly you've endured the turnings of the Wheel. I hate almost everything about you, from your frozen glass faces to your inflated arrogance ; but yes, I meant every word I've said since waking. I am not a slave to hatred and anger any longer. " His gaze shifted away and Doesine barely suppressed a sigh. " That's two answers on my part, Aes Sedai. Do we have a deal ?"

" It would not be a fair deal. " She spoke back clearly regretting the opportunity. Anger was spicing up the air but if he had shaken her, she was hiding it well. " You know how _ta'veren_ affect people. Who knows what we might say before it's too late. No, Master al'Thor ; your bargain is… " Abruptly she stopped because he was laughing. Indignation soaked throughout their link like vinegar. He was laughing so richly and so loudly he almost doubled over. Doesine actually considered gagging him with a flow of air – first he berated them like that and now this ? She would have very well done so, had she been melding the flows.

" Aes Sedai, " He spoke, wheezing. " say nothing, stand still, or stand on your head, this close to me the ripples will catch up to you. And besides, what makes you think I am not affected by it ? Just because I'm the origin doesn't mean I'm immune to it. I recall a time when Merana actually chastised me over some trifle matter. And it was _after _she gave her oath ! Light, but she was furious. " He stifled a giggle and regained his composure in an eye-blink – those changes occurred instantly and too frequently for Doesine's liking. " Whatever you do, try, or refuse, " He resumed in a serious tone. " things will happen due to my presence. All you can do is try to gain the most of it. "

The nerve of him flinging the sisters he captured into their faces like that ! For a moment anger was shared throughout the link, but as it subsided they began to realize the truth of his words. _Light_ Doesine thought _I'm actually starting to believe he did cleanse the Source._ There were a thousand questions they could ask him and if he was willing to respond… That choice however, didn't belong to her alone. For a while longer Seaine considered in silence and then began to converse silently with the others conferring with them about his proposal. As the one to meld the flows she was the current leader but everyone had to give their vote for it. Doesine's vote was for, and she doubted that any of them gave a different response – all things considered this was a good turn of events and could turn out right if they steer it right. A big 'if'.

Finally, after that pointless formality, Seaine addressed him. " So long as you follow your own rules Master al'Thor. " She spoke calmly. " It is your turn to ask, then. What would you have… us talk about ?"

No wonder that she was uneasy about the last bit. The Tower had many secrets and if he should manage to pry even one loose, they would be at fault, their hides peeled and stretched out on the sun to dry. An inappropriate way to greet the return of sunlight. But how could they ask him to share his secrets if they'd withhold theirs' ? Ominous questions they ask him would surely be followed by ominous questions of his own. Doesine made a mental sigh ; There was nothing to it but to be mindful of what they ask. And especially mindful of what they answer. Perhaps between the seven of them, they could pull enough wit together to keep their hides intact and actually learn something useful in the process.

As it appeared, he was still full of surprises, for of all the questions he could have picked, the first was :" What are your names ?"

Of all the things he could have asked, he wanted to know their names ? Blinking away the confusion, Seaine gave her name first and then the others – Doesine followed, then Faiselle a Green, Ferane a White, Janya and Juilaine of the Brown, and Magla a Yellow. He took all of their names in as if memorizing them with special care and then asked " And what about the young Domani sister that hangs at the back and waits to be called ?"

" That is Leane Sharif. " Seaine replied to which he only nodded. Did he know what that meant ?

He sighed. " You should not keep her separate like that. "

" She has her duties, Master al'Thor as do we all. " Seaine responded with a touch of irritation to which he only shrugged. Doesine certainly hoped that she would not let it flare up. She herself couldn't wait for Janya to take guidance of the link from her. She was much more… levelheaded. " How can you be sure that you are correct about _saidar_ ?" She asked as her next question.

" Because it has happened before. " He replied. " In Ebou Dar. " At once he grew sad. It was impossible to tell most of the time, but that was clearly sorrow on his face. " So many people died that day to slow the Seanchan down. It didn't do god though. Not in the end. " He looked back at them, sorrow dispersing before the intensity of his blue eyes. " It was the spot from which the endless summer was averted. " Only once he was sure that they understood did he resume studying the fountain again – light, but those eyes never even flickered in any direction. He wasn't even blinking that Doesine could tell. " What kind of a person are you, Seaine ?"

Confusion passed through their link again. There seemed to be a good deal of that floating through it lately. " What ?" She asked clearly straining to keep her face smooth.

" That is my question. " He spoke calmly. " What are you like ? What are you fond of ? What do you dislike ? Do you have any family ? Tell me about yourself. "

It took her a little while, but Seaine started talking. She talked about what she liked to read, about how she liked to pass the time, what she resented doing and all manner of insignificant things which didn't seem to have any actual importance. Even so, he listened attentively. He even gave a short laugh at one point stating that he was reminded of something funny and that they would have to be Aiel to understand.

From there the conversation resumed on like that ; they asked him about the important matters like the captured sisters and his Asha'man and the Forsaken, and he in turn merely wanted to know about each of them. Each replied in turn for herself even though they weren't melding the flows which certainly placed Seaine's teeth on edge. Somehow he noticed and even offered her a peace of advice about looking up a certain book on self control she might find useful. When she accused him of playing a game with them, all he did was smile.

" It would be a very pointless game, if so. " He said.

The things he talked of were all stated calmly much like their own answers were, but in comparison, they were amazing. Occasionally, an emotion would brush his features and dissolve just as quickly but most of the time he was cool, composed and at ease as if he had no care in the world. Peace and calmness seemed to radiate off him. At one time one Ferrane even risked trying to provoke him by criticizing his reasoning and pulling everything he told them thus far into one big pile of foolishness. Doesine wasn't the only one who wanted to strangle her for even thinking of trying something like that, but as for him, he just patiently waited until she was done and gave her a dry response :" And what do you _really_ think about it ?" Ferrane remained silent for the rest of the time.

But the things he told them of were remarkable ; The number of the Forsaken he'd disposed off was staggering. Just how strong was he ? Did they really need full thirteen to hold him ? Their unease relented once he told them that Moiraine also killed Lanfear on the Cairhien's docks. He also claimed that all of the Forsake he didn't kill by balefire – he actually knew how to make _balefire_ ! The Light help them ! – were resurrected by the Dark One and that Ishmael still lived which they found hard to believe. Or maybe they didn't want to believe. Doesine and Magla were of course mostly concerned with the double wound in his side and its origin. Unfortunately, once he found out that they'd tried to heal it while he slept, he gave them a most unsettling glare saying that they'd never know how lucky they were and that they should never try that again. He would speak no more of the matter after that. Afterwards he spoke of what he had suffered at the hands of Elaida's embassy in startling detail, still maintaining that same casual tone, never flinching nor faltering. He did not swallow or shift on his seat or gave any hint of reluctance to go over the topic and though revulsion soaked through the link, at the end he simply stated that it all worked out for the best. What was it with Two River's people ; Did torture make an active part of their children's up bringing ? Did they have yearly contests in pain endurance ?

And at the same time, while he spoke of betrayal and lies and horrors, they spoke of things like birth places and childhood friends and lovers, both past and present. It was more than odd. More than once he had stated that it was important to him though for what he didn't say. The only relevant questions he asked were about the Seanchan attack and about Egwene becoming Amyrlin – the second produced a hint of satisfaction, again just for an instant. He didn't seem all too interested in the Black Ajah ether although they had brushed that topic more than once – according to him, Elza Penfell had been Semirhage's disciple all along which was yet another horror to add to the list. Another of his more ominous questions he'd directed at each of them in turn was an event they had come to regret ; there were many things an Aes Sedai had to do or thought she had because she couldn't see a better way and it has lead to harming some to preserve many or pay the price to ensure the success of their schemes. None of them was quite eager to talk about that, but they'd managed to bring themselves to it, if only concerning things which were general knowledge by now.

But the thing was that through that conversation, they were starting to understand what kind of a man the Dragon Reborn truly was. Everything he's been through, everything he had faced and suffered, the degradation of his soul, the madness and pain, it was all one long dagger-paved path he had to pass in order to learn something. He spoke of that too, emphasizing when each new stage occurred, naming the stages Stone, Iron and _Cuendillar _of all things. When he said that a few days ago he would have killed them on the spot, Juilaine actually paled and fear spiked up in their link once again threatening to upset the delicate balance. Fortunately they'd avoided doing anything drastic for a tiny sparrow suddenly landed onto his shoulder and in a few hops made its way to his palm where it settled onto the heron brand and even began chipping away. To him it was perfectly natural, though he had to toss the bird back into the air to make it leave. Doesine had never seen anything like it, and somehow that helped restore calmness within the link.

And for all that time, all he wanted from them were childhood memories, memorable occasions, lessons learned and moments in their lives both happy and sad. Their past actions and regrets, their hopes for the future, and their current desires. For some reason it proved difficult for them to talk about these things ; perhaps it was the fact that as Aes Sedai they had cut themselves off from that life so they could serve the Tower. Or perhaps it was a sense of him guiding them someplace, maneuvering them into a position in some convoluted game only he understood. It certainly was a most unnerving thought. Yet even so, their duty had passed swiftly. Midnight chime resonated on the nightly wind and they saw the light of a Gateway slowly coming into existence. It was time for another selected seven to take over instead of them. As they were getting up to leave, Ferrane finally spoke :

" Master al'Thor ?" He looked at her calmly. " Your choice of questions ; It was… different from what we've expected. Instead of asking about the important issues you've focused on irrelevant topics. Why ? You could have at least asked the questions. "

Sighing heavily he looked back to the fountain. In that dark clothing he seemed almost a part of the night even with the torches. The next seven Sitters were already there watching the exchange with obvious interest. " I am satisfied with the answers I've got. " He spoke finally. " Good night to you all. "

Ferrane opened her mouth again but closed it swiftly and following the rest of them back into the Hall's chambers. There would be no sleep tonight for any of them.

* * *

Lazaruss : _" I don't think I'll manage to post another chapter before book 13 comes out. I hope at least some of you have found my work appropriate. _

_One last bit of info I've puzzled out :  
_

_1. When Moghodien came out of the vacuole in book 7, Shaidar Haran had her close her eyes and walk. When she opened them Moridin was there, and he had the mindtrap instead of Shaidar Haran._

_2. First Moridin was spying on Sammael in book 7 when he and Graendal met with Sevanna, than Shaidar Haran when Sammael scattered the Shaido all over the map, then Morudin again, following him and Rand into Shadar Logoth itself. _

_3. Mesaana was punished by Shaidar Haran in the White Tower, and later Moridin teased her about it._

_4. In book 8 Moridin is playing a board game with himself, even though it takes two players. _

_5. Shaidar Haran is bound to Shadar Logoth and can't spend too long away from it. Moridin is almost always in Shayol Ghool. _

_6 The True Power is too dangerous to be wielded by even Forsaken like Ishmael - ergo to wield it safely one must undergo a certain transformation. _

_I think that they are one and the same, that he can shift from one form to another like Isaam and that each form has its own distinct advantages. The appearance of Shaidar Haran to somehow rival the Nae'bliss title is too convenient. "_


End file.
